Totalmente Prohibido
by Millaray
Summary: Bella una dedicada estudiante de medicina, se cruza en el camino del Dr. Edward "El diablo" Cullen. Un peligroso juego de atracción se empieza  a generar entre ellos ¿Podrán superar la tentación? AU/AH.
1. Primer día

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y todo lo extra es creación mía.**

**Totalmente Prohibido**

**1. Primer día**

Isabella Swan o Bella, como prefería que la llamaran, era una chica según su propia opinión, bastante normal cabello marrón, ojos marrón, estatura promedio y contextura delgada, se mimetizaba en la multitud y eso estaba bien con ella porque una de las cosas que más odiaba, era ser el centro de atención, mientras más desapercibida pasara, mejor para ella.

Su sueño era ser médico, su primer recuerdo era estar vendando el brazo de su oso de felpa porque según ella tenía una fractura y después de la enfermedad de su madre, se convenció de que esa era su vocación.

Era el orgullo de su padre, su único familiar vivo.

Charlie Swan había dedicado su vida a hacer feliz a su hija, sentía que se lo debía después de los dolorosos años que vivieron al lado de Renée, la madre de Bella, que había sido consumida por un cáncer de mama.

Los últimos meses que habían vivido junto a Renée fueron una agonía para ellos, este acontecimiento marcó profundamente la vida de Bella haciendo que la idea de convertirse en médico se arraigara más en ella.

Hoy todos sus esfuerzos y los de su padre daban frutos, era su primer día en la facultad de medicina de la universidad de Seattle, había sido seleccionada junto a otros treinta y nueve alumnos para, como decía ella, comenzar la aventura de su vida.

El departamento de policía del estado de Washington tenía un programa de becas y este año Bella había sido favorecida, por lo que contaba con el financiamiento completo de sus estudios superiores.

Gracias a los ahorros que había juntado Charlie desde que supo que su hija quería estudiar medicina, se había podido dar el lujo de arrendar un pequeño departamento que estaba solo a cinco cuadras de la facultad de medicina y a unas quince cuadras del hospital que se usaba como campo clínico, esto era bastante conveniente debido a que su adorada y destartalada pick-up Chevrolet 53 que había sido su compañera fiel durante sus años de preparatoria se quedaría en Forks.

Además recibiría una generosa mesada que le serviría para vivir holgadamente durante los años que duraran sus estudios.

Su padre estacionó el auto frente a la facultad, había viajado con ella y se había quedado durante el fin de semana para ayudarla a acomodarse en su nuevo hogar.

— _Segura que estarás bien, puedo pedir el día y quedarme_— dijo su padre como por quinta vez, Charlie trabajaba como comisario en un pequeño pueblito a unas cuatro horas de Seattle, llamado Forks.

— _Segura, estoy más preocupada de cómo estarás tú_— habló Bella recordando como desde la muerte de su madre se había encargado de la casa.

Había dejado comida suficiente en el congelador y había ropa limpia, debería bastar hasta que ella viajara el fin de semana.

Bajaron del auto, intercambiaron despedidas se abrazaron y Bella se quedó mirando como se alejaba su padre.

Se giró con decisión y comenzó a subir los escalones del edificio y antes de entrar se detuvo un momento para tomar conciencia de lo que estaba viviendo, esto era el comienzo de su sueño. Su corazón se aceleró, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y entró al edificio.

Se acercó al mesón de la recepción y preguntó por el salón de conferencia número dos, allí se daría la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes.

— _Siga por el pasillo de la derecha, luego baje un piso y es el segundo salón a la izquierda_— dijo la señorita.

Bella repitió mentalmente las palabras antes de agradecer y ponerse en camino, el edificio era enorme tendría que estar atenta para no perderse, miró su reloj y aun tenía treinta minutos para llegar, caminó por el pasillo que le habían indicado, en las paredes habían retratos de todas las eminencias que habían pasado por aquella facultad, era impresionante.

Los retratos y las pequeñas leyendas bajo los marcos la fueron distrayendo, hasta que cuando llegó a la escalera no recordaba las indicaciones.

— _¿Tenía que subir o tenía que bajar?_ Dios Bella que no puedas recordar unas simples indicaciones — se reprendió a si misma, esto le pasaba cuando estaba demasiado ansiosa era como si su cabeza fuera a mil por hora prestando atención a los detalles más inútiles y olvidando las cosas más importantes.

Miró de un hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo sopesando sus opciones, finalmente optó por ir hacia arriba caminó lentamente y luego como por arte de magia las palabras de la recepcionista resonaron en su cabeza.

"_Siga por el pasillo de la derecha, luego baje un piso y es el segundo salón a la izquierda"_

Al darse cuenta de su error giró bruscamente, fue en ese momento que notó que había alguien más en la escalera.

Edward Cullen, había tenido un pésimo turno había dormido un poco más de una hora y había estado en pabellón la mayoría de la noche, estaba agotado. Su espalda estaba adolorida y los músculos de su cuello estaban agarrotados y como si eso no bastara, su padre Carlisle Cullen, decano de la facultad de medicina lo había mandado a llamar porque tenía que estar en la bienvenida de los nuevos estudiantes.

Carlisle le había insistido, debido a que como era jefe del departamento de cirugía y jefe del internado de cirugía tenía que asistir.

Edward odiaba estas ceremonias las consideraba una perdida de tiempo, llena de cursilerías sobre la vocación del médico, todas esas basuras sentimentales e inspiradoras que nadie recuerda.

Los alumnos de primero eran una molestia, todos asustadizos, sin saber nada. Gracias a Dios el no trataba con ellos hasta tercero al menos ahí tenían un poco más de personalidad y se podía entretener más con ellos.

La docencia no era una de las actividades favoritas de Edward, pero no podía negar que se divertía jugando con la mente de los alumnos e internos, sabía como lo habían apodado "El diablo Cullen" y no le molestaba, era tachado de despiadado, sin corazón, animal, bruto y todas esas cosas, sabía que tampoco era querido por sus pacientes por lo rudo que era con ellos.

Pero él podía permitirse ese comportamiento porque cuando entraba a pabellón se convertía en un dios, nadie lo podía tocar porque era uno de los mejores cirujanos del país y el mejor del estado, es decir intocable.

Subió las escaleras corriendo, mientras jugueteaba con su iphone, tenía tiempo para ir donde su esposa y tener un apasionado encuentro en su oficina antes de la ceremonia de bienvenida, no notó a la chica hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

El cuerpo pequeño de la chica, chocó con el enorme y bien formado cuerpo de Edward, haciendo que se fuera hacia atrás.

Edward como reflejo la tomó de la cintura para evitar que cayera.

Bella contuvo la respiración la persona que estaba frente a ella y que tenía sus enormes manos en su cintura, era el hombre más guapo que había visto en su vida, tenía unos ojos verdes, cabello cobrizo, nariz recta, una mandíbula fuerte, era como si su rostro hubiese sido cincelado por un artista y su cuerpo por lo que pudo notar estaba perfectamente tonificado.

Es una niña o al menos eso parecía, pensó Edward al tomarla entre sus manos, su cuerpo era delgado y sus ropas anchas no le dejaban evaluar su cuerpo. Mejillas rosadas y la mirada más intensa que había visto, era como si esos ojos marrones lo atravesaran, sus rasgos eran finos, una pequeña nariz, adornada con un par de pecas. Una chica linda, no se comparaba con su esposa, pero hubo algo en esa mirada que lo inquietó.

Después que hubiese acomodado nuevamente a la chica sobre sus dos pies, recobró su rol de Diablo, se divertiría un poco.

— _Tenga cuidado niñita que no ve, que hay gente que no tiene tiempo de ir paseando por la escalera_— dijo con un tono de voz que hizo estremecer a Bella.

— _Lo… lo…—_ Bella intentó disculparse pero la actitud de aquel hombre y lo que había provocado al tocarla la había aturdido.

— _Lo… lo… que, por Dios si ni siquiera sabe hablar ¿Es de primero verdad?_

— _Sí_— dijo Bella agachando la cabeza, no podía seguir viendo a aquel hombre. No podía entender como alguien tan hermoso, podía ser tan desagradable, la hacía sentir pequeñita.

— _Obvio que es de primero si tiene esa carita de niñito judío caminando hacia la cámara de gas. Bueno entonces déjeme ser el primero en recibirla, Bienvenida al infierno señorita…_

— _Bella… Swan…_

— _Muy bien Señorita Swan, nos volveremos a encontrar y la próxima vez espero que me miré a los ojos cuando me hable._

Pasó al lado de la chica, dejándola totalmente aturdida, Bella no sabía que ese pequeño encuentro había determinado su destino, Edward Cullen había escogido a su nueva presa.

Como todos los años Edward escogía de entre los que entraban a algún chico para torturarlo durante su estadía en la facultad, según él con eso les enseñaba carácter y determinación, ante la adversidad y servía para mantener a sus compañeros al margen. Siempre escogía chicos porque no le gustaba ser tan cruel con las mujeres, pero esta niñita era algo que no podía dejar pasar.

— _Bella Swan_— repitió el nombre de la chica para si mismo, no lo olvidaría.

Bella no se había repuesto del intimidante encuentro con aquel hombre. Cuando escuchó la voz de una chica.

— _Hola ¿Vas al salón de conferencia número dos?_ — una chica morena, de cabello largo le sonreía al otro extremo de la escalera.

— _Sí—_ _dijo retomando la compostura_ — _¿Eres de primero?_ — _le preguntó a la chica._

— _Sí, me llamo Angela._

— _Mucho gusto, soy Bella._

Bella se sintió a gusto con Angela y mientras buscaban el salón empezaron a conversar animadamente hasta que Bella pudo olvidar momentáneamente el extraño encuentro que había tenido, fuera del salón había otros chicos de primero. Se les unió una chica llamada Jessica y un chico llamado Mike.

Todos parecían amables y Bella se sintió a gusto con ellos, luego empezaron a llegar los docentes hasta que finalmente los hicieron entrar al salón.

Un hombre de mediana edad, alto, rubio y de mirada amable se subió al podio, se presentó como el Dr. Carlisle Cullen decano de la facultad de medicina.

— _Bienvenidos, estimados doctores. Hoy es un día muy especial que recordarán el resto de sus vidas…_

No tenía ni idea, Bella pensaba que recordaría este día más de lo que le hubiese gustado. Jessica que estaba al lado, empezó a decirle…

— _Carlisle Cullen es una eminencia, es un cardiólogo de fama mundial, tenemos mucha suerte de tenerlo en nuestra facultad._

Bella se volvió a concentrar en el discurso de bienvenida, era muy inspirador y emocionante. Sintió como su pecho se inflaba y su piel se erizaba al pensar en todo lo que estaba por venir.

Después del discurso el Dr. Cullen comenzó a proyectar unas fotos que mostraban la infraestructura de la facultad, el campo clínico y los docentes jefe de departamentos.

El corazón de Bella casi abandona su pecho, cuando vio la foto del hombre con el que había chocado en la escalera.

— _El Doctor Edward Cullen, jefe del departamento de cirugía y del internado de cirugía._

— _Wow si todos los doctores fueran como él, no me importaría estar enferma todo el tiempo_— dijo Jessica.

Bella, trató de calmarse Edward Cullen era el jede de la unidad de cirugía lo que implicaba que tendría que volver a verlo, esperaba que cuando se volvieran a encontrar él hubiese olvidado el encuentro en la escalera.

Terminó la presentación y les dieron la indicación de que había una pequeña recepción con cocktail esperándolos afuera y también algunos de alumnos del último año para orientarlos.

Bella, Angela, Jessica y Mike salieron juntos y se acomodaron junto a la mesa donde estaban las galletas.

— _Hola_— una mujer bajita, de cabello rojo se acercó amigablemente.

— _Hola_— saludaron los cuatro chicos.

— Soy Maggie interna de último año ¿y ustedes son?

Los chicos se presentaron y comenzaron a conversar sobre la carrera y a pedirle algunos consejos a Maggie.

— _¿Tienen alguna otra duda?_ — preguntó Maggie.

— _Yo tengo una ¿Como es él? ¿Esta casado?_ — preguntó apuntando discretamente a Edward que estaba tomando una tasa de café, el corazón de Bella se disparó nuevamente.

— _¡Jessica! —_ la reprendió Angela.

— _No te hagas la inocente si tu venías conversando conmigo de lo guapo que era_— Angela se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

— _No se preocupen, esa reacción es común— _dijo Maggie sonriendo_— El Dr. Edward Cullen, más conocido como el Diablo Cullen, es hijo de nuestro decano, es el jefe de departamento más joven del hospital, una eminencia en la cirugía, pero es un imbécil como persona. Como consejo manténganse alejados de él y todo andará bien, porque es un hijo de puta. En cuando a tu segunda pregunta esta casado con la Dra. Tanya Denali, es broncopulmonar y la conocerán en sus cursos de tercero y cuarto ella es increíble, es una médico reconocida y una excelente persona, nadie entiende como es que están juntos. Pero según los comentarios el Dr. Cullen es otra persona cuando esta con ella, dicen que se vuelve el hombre más amoroso a su lado y ella lo adora._

Bella no pudo estar más de acuerdo con la descripción de Maggie, Edward Cullen era un hijo de puta, se sintió intimidada al saber su apodo y como disfrutaba perjudicando a los alumnos.

La recepción continuó, pero Bella siguió intranquila hasta que Edward se retiró, después de esto se pudo relajar.

Cuando llegó a su casa, decidió que el Diablo Cullen no interferiría más en su vida y que dejaría el encuentro de hoy atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola<strong>

**Una nueva historia, espero que les guste.**

**Millaray.**


	2. Ciclo Básico

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y todo lo extra es creación mía.**

**Totalmente Prohibido**

**2. Ciclo básico**

El primer año de universidad para Bella fue agotador, el encuentro con el Diablo Cullen quedó en el pasado como este año eran solo ramos básicos con su sobrecargado horario no tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso.

Después de su semana de introducción las clases comenzaron al máximo, en las mañanas clases, en las tardes laboratorios, después sesiones de estudio con su grupo y los fines de semana viajaba a Forks a estar con su padre.

Parecía que no se detenía nunca, no tenía tiempo para nada que no fuera la universidad y se esforzaba mucho por mantener sus notas y estaba sufriendo con anatomía.

— _Dios esto es absurdo, de que me servirá saber todas las ramas de la arteria maxilar_— exclamó Bella antes de rendirse con su libro de anatomía y tirarlo bajo la cama.

Estaba a tres días de su examen final de anatomía que consistía en una parte teórica y otra práctica donde tenían que identificar las muestras.

Se fue a acostar mañana tenía que ir a recibir los resultados de otros ramos, tenía una sesión de repaso en el laboratorio de anatomía y luego maratón de estudio con su grupo.

Había formado un grupo de estudio con Ángela, Jessica y Mike a los cuatro les funcionaba estudiar juntos y se habían hecho amigos, era bueno sentirse apoyada por ellos.

La mayoría de las veces estudiaban en su casa, pues era la más cerca de la universidad y era la única que vivía sola.

De entre los tres con la que mejor se llevaba era con Angela la chica tenía una personalidad muy agradable que se complementaba perfectamente con de ella, estaba Jessica que era un poco más impulsiva y a veces tenía roces con Bella por Mike, el chico estaba totalmente enganchado de Bella desde que se conocieron, Bella trataba de rechazar con la mayor cortesía posible sus atenciones, pero Mike jamás se rendía y a Jessica le gustaba Mike por lo que la situación se volvía incómoda.

Despertó la mañana siguiente con el sonido de su despertador, le habían faltado horas de sueño, siempre le faltaban y se había acostumbrado a que antes de un examen nunca serían suficiente.

Se levantó a regañadientes y se fue directamente a la ducha quizás con el agua terminar de despertar.

Salió de la ducha, tomó un desayuno rápido y se fue a la Universidad, las clases ya habían terminado y solo estaban pendientes algunos resultados y su gran examen de anatomía.

Se encontrarían con Angela, aprovecharían de repasar para su repaso de la tarde y esperarían que subieran los resultados a la pagina de la universidad.

Miró por la sala de estudio, buscando a Angela ella aun no había llegado. Entró y se acomodó en su habitual mesa de estudio sacó su netbook su libro de anatomía y comenzó a repasar.

¿Dónde había quedado? Pensó antes de recordar donde había quedado, frunció el seño. Empezó haber la arteria maxilar tiene ramas colaterales ascendentes que son: arteria timpánica, arteria meníngea media, arteria meníngea menor, arteria temporal profunda media, arteria temporal profunda anterior.

Bien ahora solo faltaban once ramas, estaba por empezar con las ramas colaterales descendentes cuando llegó Angela.

— _¿Viste los resultados?_ — preguntó agitada.

— _No, no he revisado. Pensé que estarían más tarde_.

— _Ben me llamó y hay diez reprobados_— dijo.

Un nudo se formó en el estómago de Bella, reprobar biología significaba perder el año y ella no podía permitirse ese lujo. Con el corazón en la boca, buscó la pagina de la universidad, mientras Angela se sentaba a su lado.

Ingresó su contraseña y fue al sitio donde estaba el correo, allí estaban sus resultados. Dejó salir el aire al ver su calificación, le había ido excelente al dar una vista rápida notó que era el segundo mejor resultado, a Angela también le había ido bien, Jessica y Mike aunque no habían tenido calificaciones excelentes pero eran suficientes para aprobar el curso.

Bella se sintió aliviada al saber que le había ido bien a sus amigos y sintió pena por sus compañeros que quedaban atrás.

— _Solo falta uno y seremos libres— _dijo Angela mientras abrazaba a a Bella.

— _Si, ya quiero mis vacaciones_— dijo Bella, añorando Forks.

— _Te fue súper bien, te felicito_— habló Angela viendo con más detención los resultados.

— _A ti también te fue bien._

— _Es que nos matamos estudiando para ese examen._

— _Oye ¿Y tu? Estas hablando harto con Ben_— preguntó Bella.

Ben Cheney era otro estudiante de primero, alto, delgado, cabello café y ojos oscuros. Tenía el mismo tipo de personalidad de Angela, tímida y amable.

Bella había observado como el chico de ojos oscuros se había acercado a Angela, mostrando su interés en ella.

Al parecer a Angela también le gustaba y Bella estaba feliz por su amiga, para ella eran perfectos juntos.

— _Si, desde hace un par de semanas, hablamos a diario— _confesó Angela sonrojándose.

— _Eso es genial, Ang es perfecto para ti._

— _De verdad, a mi me gusta mucho pero no tengo mucha experiencia con los chicos— _Angela agachó la vista.

— _La verdad yo tampoco, pero se nota que el esta muy interesado en ti ¿Te ha invitado a salir?_

— _No… o sea hemos hablado de hacer cosas juntos, pero con los exámenes, es un poco complicado._

— _Es verdad._

— _Mencionó que hay una fiesta de término de año, en casa central este viernes. El irá con sus amigos, pensaba que quizá podríamos ir._

— _No lo se, no quiero interrumpir. Además no soy muy buena para las fiestas._

— _Vamos Bells, te necesitaré como apoyo moral y además podríamos decirle a Mike._

— _¿Esperas que me convencerme con eso?_

— _Le diremos a Jess y celebraremos que aprobamos Anatomía, es mi última oportunidad para estar con Ben antes del verano._

— _Está bien._

Bella accedió acompañar a Angela a la fiesta, también se les unirían Jessica y Mike, les haría bien despejarse un rato luego de que les entregaran sus resultados de anatomía.

Los chicos siguieron con su estudio y estuvieron los tres días siguientes dedicados por completo a su examen de anatomía.

Finalmente el día llegó y Bella con su estomago un poco revuelto por los nervios se presentó a el desafió más grande de su primer año, el examen final de anatomía.

Fueron unas largas cuatro horas, dos del teórico y dos del práctico. Todos los alumnos salieron agotados pero con una sensación de plenitud al saber que ya habían dado todo y solo les quedaba esperar.

Se despidió de sus amigos y fue en modo piloto automático a su casa, se preparó un sándwich de pavo y se fue a dormir.

Se despertó a las cuatro de la mañana, había dormido toda la tarde y parte de la noche, se puso el pijama y prendió la televisión hasta que volviera a darle sueño, se tenía que levantar temprano para poder ver sus resultados.

La mañana siguiente se despertó temprano, aun no estaban los resultados en la red. Estaba inquieta no quería seguir encerrada en su casa, finalmente decidió levantarse y esperar los resultados en la facultad.

Estaba sentada en la cafetería de la facultad con su netbook encendido actualizando una y otra vez hasta que aparecieran los resultados.

— _Buenos días Bella— _saludó cordialmente Carlisle Cullen a su estudiante, Bella había sido una de sus más prometedoras estudiantes en su curso de introducción a la medicina, había quedado encantado con ella.

— _Dr. Cullen ¿Cómo esta? — _Bella admiraba a Carlisle, era un médico inspirador, le había encantado tenerlo como docente y le gustaba su carácter amable casi paternal, le recordaba a su padre, no se parecía en nada al insolente de su hijo que de solo recordar su encuentro el primer día de clases le provocaba escalofríos.

— _Bien, Pensé que ya estarías en Forks. _

— _No… me iré el fin de semana, tengo que esperar los resultados y arreglar unas cosas antes de irme. _

— _¿Nerviosa?_

— _Un poco._

— _Tranquila, sé que te irá bien— _dijo con una sonrisa Carlisle.

— _¿A quien le irá bien? — _preguntó una voz glacial detrás de ellos, Edward Cullen había llegado a una reunión que tenía con su padre y lo vio conversando con Swan, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, no se había vuelto a topar con Bella desde el primer día de clases pero bastó una sola mirada a la chica para recordar su encuentro, el jamás olvidaba un rostro.

— _Ohh Edward, no se si conoces a Bella…— _empezó su padre a preguntar.

— _Swan, primero ¿No? — _completó Edward, dejando sorprendido a su padre y congelada a Bella, Edward la hacía sentirse diminuta.

Bella asintió y agachó su mirada.

— _Si, esta un poco nerviosa. Le entregan sus resultados de anatomía._

— _Debería estar nerviosa porque si no aprueba anatomía no debería molestarse en regresar el próximo año— _dijo Edward cortante.

— _Edward, no seas así— _dijo su padre intentando reprenderlo.

Llamaron a Carlisle porque su pedido estaba listo y se retiro dejando a Bella sintiéndose totalmente indefensa ante Edward, recordaba su nombre y seguía siendo un imbécil pensaba ella mientras lo tenía en frente.

— _Todavía se esconde, que le dije de mirar a los ojos— _habló él.

Bella estaba frustrada, porque no podía hacer frente a Edward Cullen, sabía que se seguiría topando con él en el futuro y tenía que superarlo pero era demasiado intimidante. Se recordó que tenía que ser fuerte y hacerle frente.

Levantó su rostro esperando que no se notara el miedo en ellos e intentó hacerle frente al diablo de ojos verdes.

— _Dr Cullen— _dijo con su voz llena de desprecio.

Edward no olvidaba rostros pero se reprendió a si mismo por olvidar esos ojos, no estaba preparado para la intensidad de la mirada de la señorita Swan, era diferente a la mirada que vio el primer día ahora no había miedo, mostraba coraje y si las miradas mataran, Edward hubiese sido su victima.

— _Que tenga un buen día, Swan— _dijo y se giró a reunirse en la mesa que su padre le había apartado al final de la cafetería.

Bella intentó no pensar en aquel encuentro y volvió a concentrarse en su netbook sentía el peso de la mirada de Edward en su espalda, pero no le daría el gusto de hacerle saber que le afectaba e intentaría seguir normal.

Actualizó la pagina varias veces más hasta que los resultados aparecieron un nudo se formó en su estómago y su corazón latía con fuerza, llegó hasta donde estaba su nombre había aprobado, estaba feliz.

Tomó su iphone y comenzó a llamar a su padre, Edward no podía quitar la vista de ella era algo adictivo la manera como su postura se había relajado, la sonrisa de su rostro y como hablaba con alguien por teléfono, él quería saber con quien hablaba el sonido de su risa, no sabía porque alguien tan insignificante captaba tanto su atención.

— _Ella es especial, llegará lejos — _dijo su padre notando su mirada.

Después de llamar a su padre y a Angela, Bella se fue a su departamento cocinó algo y luego se preparó para la salida con sus amigos.

Horas más tardes Bella esta afuera de casa central esperando a los chicos, cuando llegaron se saludaron muy contentos pues todos habían aprobado y entraron.

Bella se sintió un poco incómoda al principio pero después se fue acoplando en el ambiente, había otras personas de su curso con las cuales conversó un momento, pero no se dio cuenta de que sus amigos ya estaban con ella, divisó a Mike y Jessica los dos habían bebido y ahora estaban cariñosos y luego vio a Angela bailando con Ben, no pudo evitar sonreír al verlos.

Se apartó un poco de la multitud y se sentó en una banca con su refresco.

— _Hola, te gustaría bailar— _escucho Bella que preguntaban detrás de ella.

Se giró Bella lentamente para rechazar al desconocido, pero se sorprendió al ver al chico moreno de ojos oscuros y con una sonrisa encantadora, la manera en que él le sonreía la hizo sonrojar.

— _Hola… gracias pero no bailo._

— _Entonces yo tampoco— _dijo y se sentó junto a Bella_— ¿Soy Jacob y tú?_

— _Bella._

Bella se cuestionó si debería haber despachado a Jacob, pero había algo en él que la hacía sentir tan cómoda que no pudo evitar entablar una conversación con él, era increíble como la química entre los dos surgía, ella no hablaba con desconocidos por lo que se sorprendió contándole parte de su vida, le contó sobre su padre, su carrera.

Él la escuchaba atentamente y no podía evitar dejar de mirar sus sonrojadas mejillas y sus dulces labios desde que la vio entre la multitud se propuso conocerla y no se decepcionó, entre ellos se estaba generando algo.

Fue casi algo predestinado cuando se enteraron que ella vivía en Forks y el en una reserva indígena a unos pocos km de la ciudad.

El no dudó en pedirle su teléfono, ya había planeado invitarla a salir cuando estuviese en Forks y Bella no se pudo negar, se sentía atraída por Jacob.

La fiesta teminó y Angela la llevó a casa se quedaron un rato conversando en el auto de su amiga sobre sus experiencias, Angela había avanzado mucho con Ben y Bella le comentó sobre el guapo chico que estudiaba ingeniería en mecánica.

El verano comenzó y Bella lo aprovechó por completo estuvo con su padre y veía a Jacob casi todos los días, al principio esto incomodó un poco a Charlie pero finalmente las buenas intenciones del muchacho y su simpatía hicieron que se ganara su afecto, inclusive el padre de Jacob se hizo cercano a Charlie, eran compañeros de pesca.

Bella no podía creer la suerte que había tenido en encontrar a Jacob, nunca se había sentido así por un chico, por lo que aceptó más que gustosa cuando al terminar el verano él le pidió que fueran novios.

El nuevo año comenzó, nuevos ramos, nuevos profesores, sus mismos amigos y su novio.

Bella estaba preparada para el desafío.

El segundo año fue un poco más complejo que el primero, más ramos, el tener novio fue algo que tuvo que coordinar, Jacob la hacía feliz pero no siempre sus horarios coincidían los dos tuvieron que ceder y Bella dejó de ir todos los fines de semana a Forks para poder dedicarle tiempo a su novio, finalmente todo funcionó y dio frutos, porque Bella terminó con la mejor nota de su curso y las cosas con Jacob no podían estar mejor.

Ahora se venía el verano, Bella ansiaba pasar tiempo con su padre y tener todo el tiempo del mundo para estar con Jake, cumplirían su primer año juntos.

En otro lado de la ciudad, Edward Cullen intentaba tener una cena romántica con su esposa.

— _Edward, todo esta perfecto…se puede saber cual es la ocasión— _dijo Tanya al ver la hermosa mesa que había preparado su esposo.

— _Solo celebrar a la hermosa esposa que tengo— _Edward ayudó a acomodar la silla de su señora.

— _Yo pensé que querías hacerme una propuesta indecente— _habló su esposa haciendo que Edward sonriera, amaba a Tanya como no había amado a nadie nunca, desde el momento que la vio se metió bajo su piel remeciendo todo en su vida.

— L_o indecente dejémoslo para más tarde, pero en realidad hay un propuesta de por medio aunque no es indecente._

— _Te escucho amor— _Tanya se acomodó para poder prestar más atención a Edward.

— _Tanya, eres mi vida y te amo, el día más feliz de mi vida fue cuando te convertiste en mi esposa, creo que ha llegado el momento de avanzar con nuestra vida juntos y comenzar una nueva etapa, quiero que tengamos un hijo._

Edward había estado pensando esto durante mucho tiempo, desde que conoció a Tanya sus prioridades cambiaron y ahora sentía que los dos se encontraban en una posición ideal para agrandar su familia, él quería vivir todo con ella y no podía esperar para comenzar esta nueva aventura junto a Tanya.

— _¿Un hijo? Dios como puedes pedirme eso, no es un buen momento Edward— _la voz de Tanya era seria.

— _¿Por qué no? _

— _Porque tu estas a cargo de urgencia haces turnos dos veces a la semana, a veces estas de llamado y yo estoy empezando a trabajar en la unidad de pacientes críticos también haré turnos._

— _Pero no necesitas trabajar ahí, puedes trabajar en sala y no hacer turnos._

— _Claro y tu seguirías en tu preciosa urgencia, no es justo Edward. Además necesito trabajar en la UPC (unidad de pacientes críticos) si quiero tener la beca de intensivista._

— _¿Beca?_

— _Si Edward, quiero hacer la beca de intensivo._

— _¿Y cuando pensabas decírmelo? Es que no te basta con haber sacado la beca de internista y luego la de broncopulmonar._

— _Bueno a diferencia de ti, yo no puedo quedarme sin tener una subespecialidad necesito realizarme en la parte profesional primero._

— _Nunca te detendrás siempre habrá algo que te quede por hacer y sabes bien que si no he optado por mi subespecialidad fue por nosotros, tu harías broncopulmonar primero y yo luego haría la beca de vascular y mientras yo estudiase tendríamos nuestro hijo, ese fue el trato— _Edward no pudo evitar levantar un poco la voz.

— _El trato fue que hablaríamos de hijos cuando nos realizáramos profesionalmente y yo aun no me siento realizada._

— _Eso es una mierda Tanya, jamás te sentirás realizada._

Edward amaba a Tanya pero sabía que para ella su carrera era lo más importante, inclusive más importante que su familia, se paró de la mesa tomó las llaves de su volvo y se puso a conducir sin saber su destino.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola<strong>

**El nuevo capítulo, aqui resumidos los priemeros dos años de Bella, no hay mucha interaccion con Bella pero ya se viene.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews alertas y favoritos.**

**Un abrazo, Millaray.**


	3. Nuevas Experiencias

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y todo lo extra es creación mía.**

**Totalmente Prohibido**

**3. Nuevas Experiencias**

Bella estaba mirando su reflejo, con su bolso de maquillaje abierto, siempre se había animado a comprar maquillaje porque en cierto modo le recordaban a su madre y en lo mucho que disfrutaba verla frente a su espejo maquillándose, desgraciadamente ella no había estado para enseñarle todo el arte de arreglarse y había tenido que aprender sola por imitación.

Hoy era un día especial, el verano ya estaba terminando Bella y Jake cumplían un año de noviazgo y estaban enamorados, aun no se lo decían pero para Bella no había duda y sería una noche especial, aunque no lo habían hablado Bella presentía que harían el amor.

Esta sería la primera vez para ella, Jake había tenido una novia en preparatoria con la que había perdido la virginidad, eso no le molestaba de hecho pensaba que era mejor que al menos uno de los dos supiera lo que hacía.

Como extrañaba a su madre en estos momentos, Charlie por más que había intentado realizar el rol de padre y madre nunca podría suplir las conversaciones de chica a chica que tenía con su madre y hoy la necesitaba mas que nunca para tener una conversación de mujer a mujer.

Tomó un poco de rubor y lo extendió por sus mejillas, aplicó un poco de sombra y brillo labial. Alisó las arrugas de su vestido, Jake le había dicho que cenarían así que Bella compró ropa nueva, un vestido de gasa color arena que hacía juego con su piel y cabello, tenía unas especies de vuelos que la hacía sentir ligera. Según la chica de la tienda hacía que sus ojos se iluminaran, se colocó unos pendientes de perla que eran de su madre y estaba lista.

Sintió que golpeaban a la puerta.

— _Pasa—_ dijo Bella.

— _Jake acaba de…—_ Charlie no pudo continuar al verla, se veía como su Renée y su corazón se encogió.

— _¿Papá?_

— _Hija, te pareces tanto a tu madre_— Su padre estaba emocionado, Bella instintivamente se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

Charlie besó dulcemente su mejilla y le informó que Jake la estaba esperando abajo, ella se separó de él y con una sonrisa se dispuso a bajar.

— _¿Bella?_

— _Si._

— _Estás hermosa._

Jacob estaba vestido con unos jeans oscuros, una camisa gris y unas zapatillas, se veía increíble según la opinión de Bella, que no dudo en acercarse, rodearlo con sus brazos.

Se despidieron de Charlie y se subieron al auto de Jake, este no quiso revelarle a donde irían hasta que finalmente llegaron hasta una pequeña cabaña que estaba cerca de la playa en la reserva donde vivía Jake.

— _Esta cabaña es de mi padre, no la usamos mucho así que me costó dejarla habitable— _explicó Jacob al entrar por la puerta.

Bella recorrió el lugar con la mirada, era de un solo espacio una pequeña cocina con un comedor y hacia el otro extremo había una cama y una puerta que tras la cual Bella dedujo que había un baño.

— _Es muy acogedora— _dijo Bella.

— _Me alegra que te guste, porque no te pones cómoda solo tengo que preparar algunas cosas y la cena estará lista._

— _¿Necesitas ayuda?_

— _No amor, solo ponte cómoda._

Bella se sentó al borde de la cama al ver como Jake se encargaba de todo, no se hartaba de mirarlo.

Unos minutos después Jacob anunció que estaba todo listo, la mesa estaba adornada modestamente, Bella tomó asiento y Jake le ofreció algo de vino, ella aceptó gustosa pues le ayudaría a calmar sus nervios.

— _Esto esta increíble, gracias._

Jacob le regaló una de sus sonrisas que iluminaban todo y se relajó mirando sus ojos.

La cena que preparó Jake era sencilla, pasta con una salsa bolognesa, pero estaba delicioso mientras comían conversaron sobre cosas cotidianas.

Cuando estaban por terminar Bella sintió como su estómago se encogía. Jake se acercó más hacia el lugar donde estaba Bella para tomarle la mano.

— _Estás hermosa ¿Te lo dije?_

— _Si— _dijo sonrojándose mientras Jake le acariciaba su rostro.

— _Te amo, este año para ha sido el mejor de mi vida._

Bella no pudo contener su felicidad, al escuchar las palabras de Jacob.

— _Te amo— _le dijo Bella antes de que comenzaran a besarse.

Esa noche los dos hicieron el amor, Jacob se encargo de hacerla sentir a gusto todo el tiempo y para los dos fue una experiencia inolvidable.

Una semana después Bella estaba en auditórium del hospital clínico de su universidad vestida con su uniforme junto a sus amigas, intentado dejar de pensar en su hermoso verano y en su adorado novio.

— _Definitivamente el blanco no es mi color —_ exclamó Jessica.

— _Tendrás que acostumbrarte— _dijo Angela acomodando su bata blanca.

— _¿Cómo estuvo tu verano Bella? — _preguntó Jessica.

— _Increíble— _respondió.

— _Haber déjame adivinar, Jacob, Jacob y más Jake._

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír ante la mención de su novio.

— _Si aprovechamos de vernos todo lo que no pudimos durante el año ¿Y tu Ang? ¿Qué tal la familia de Ben?_

— _Genial, se portaron increíble._

— _Como las envidio chicas, las cosas con Mike siguen igual, ya no sé que más hacer para llamar su atención. Creo que tendré que cambiar el rumbo de mis atenciones y concentrarme en otros nortes— _dijo mirando sugestivamente hacia la entrada.

Bella instintivamente se giró y vistiendo un traje de cirugía negro entró el Dr. Edward Cullen, un nudo se empezó a formar en su estómago y su corazón empezó a palpitar fuerte.

Edward entró al auditórium junto con su esposa Tanya, eran una pareja que llamaba la atención, los dos eran el estereotipo de belleza y siempre que entraban en una habitación hacían que la gente volteara a verlos.

— _Quiero ser como ella, viste sus tacones._

— _Son hermosos, adoro su estilo._

— _Siempre luce perfecta._

Fueron los comentarios que Bella escuchó dirigidos hacia la Dra. Denali.

— _Sus hijos serán hermosos— _susurró Angela.

— _Eso si es que llegan a tener hijos, se ha comentado que hay problemas en el paraíso— _agregó Jess.

— _No lo creo, míralos se nota que todo sigue tan perfecto como siempre._

Edward se había sentado en la primera fila junto a Tanya y no pudo evitar entrelazar su mano con la de ella, sabía que no era el lugar apropiado pero no podía tenerla cerca sin tocarla.

Las cosas habían estado complicadas en su matrimonio pero finalmente habían arreglado sus problemas, habían decidido que Tanya terminaría su tercera especialidad y luego intentarían tener un hijo y Tanya no trabajaría durante sus primeros años.

Edward quedó satisfecho con el acuerdo y esperaba que Tanya cumpliera con su parte.

Otro año y nuevos alumnos pensó Edward, no podía negar que le gustaba la sensación de poder que ejercía en ellos, sangre fresca.

La Dra Archer comenzó a explicar como sería su tercer año ella era la encargada del tercer año, su horario era extenuante. Tenían clases desde las 08:00 hasta las 11:00, laboratorios desde las 11:00 hasta las 13:00 una hora para comer y luego desde las 14:00 hasta las 17:00 rotarían en el hospital.

— _Durante los siguientes diez meses tendrán un tutor encargado de enseñarles semiología los primeros cinco meses para posteriormente revisar los contenidos de medicina interna explicados en su programa y rotarán un mes por cirugía donde aprenderán los tópicos más importantes de semiología quirúrgica. Para sus rotaciones por el hospital el grupo se ha dividido en diez subgrupos de entre tres y cuatro alumnos por azar. Rotarán con aquillas personas, si es que no se quedan en el camino, hasta el final de la carrera, conózcanse, respétense y trabajen en equipo. Aquí comienzan sus prácticas clínicas, esperamos que se comporten a la altura de la situación. Afuera del auditórium estarán los grupos, sus tutores y sus rotaciones. Durante la mañana esperamos que se reúnan en grupo con sus tutores y establezcan un plan de trabajo._

Bella se levantó junto con sus amigas y se unió a los demás que dejaban el auditórium.

— _Se ve estricta, extraño al Dr. Cullen— _dijo Angela, refiriéndose a Carlisle.

— _Si, esto se viene… difícil— _habló Bella.

— _Tranquila solo tenemos que organizarnos, espero que quedemos en el mismo grupo— _Angela tomó del brazo a Bella y caminaron hacia donde estaban publicadas las listas.

Todos los demás alumnos estaban amontonados impidiendo que las chicas pudiesen ver.

— "_Cirugía, No" "No con Edward Cullen" — _se repetía mentalmente Bella, se venían muchos cambios y no quería iniciar sus prácticas con el idiota más grande del mundo.

Buscó su nombre entre la lista, su grupo eran tres personas: Bella, Mike Newton y Lauren Mallory, al menos estaba con Mike pensó Bella, Lauren era una chica odiosa hija de un traumatólogo reconocido que siempre se creía superior debido a que su padre era médico.

Partía con medicina y rotaba por cirugía el último mes, eso le dio tranquilidad al menos no se toparía con el Diablo por otros nueve meses.

Siguió viendo la lista para ver quien era su tutora.

_Dra Tanya Denali_

Leyó una vez más el nombre, no sabía como reaccionar a eso la Dra. Denali era muy reconocida, medico internista, broncopulmonar. Todos hablaban maravillas de ella, pero estaba el detalle que era la esposa del Diablo Cullen y según Bella cualquier persona que escogiera relacionarse con él, no podía ser tan buena.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola <strong>

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y favoritos. Capítulo corto pero ya en el siguiente tendremos un segundo encuentro de nuestros protagonistas.**

**¿Que les parece que Tanya sea la tutora de Bella?**

**Un abrazo, Millaray.**


	4. Humillada

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y todo lo extra es creación mía.**

**Totalmente Prohibido**

**4. Humillada**

— _Si estudian y se preocupan por sus pacientes, no tendremos problemas. Si no saben algo deben buscarlo solo acepto una vez que no sepan, pero si les vuelvo a preguntar sobre un tema y no saben, tendremos problemas._

Eso fue lo que les dijo la Dra. Tanya Denali después de presentarse a su grupo.

Bella la observaba con detalle y todo en ella era perfecto, su cabello, maquillaje y sus uñas, pensaba Bella. Entendía porque el Diablo la había escogido pero no entendía que había pasado con ella al escogerlo a él.

— _Bueno chicos, eso es todo por hoy, les daré el resto de la mañana para que estudien el glosario de término de su libro de semiología_— habló Tanya.

— _¿Completo?_ — dijo Lauren.

— _Completo Señorita Mallory, la semiología es un idioma nuevo para ustedes tienen que aprender a describir los síntomas y signos, el dolor de cabeza que les diga su paciente ustedes lo describirán como cefalea, a la falta de aire la describirán como disnea. Este es el primer paso de la formación formal como médicos y por lo mismo deben entender el idioma en el que hablamos para poder luego transmitírselos al paciente. Nos vemos mañana, en la sala de estudio numero tres de la facultad._

Los tres chicos salieron del hospital, con sus cabezas un poco revueltas tenían que aprender más de cien palabras para mañana. Por suerte el resto del día no tenían otra actividad, mañana comenzaría su horario formal.

— _Es intimidante, es como una femme fatale—_ dijo Mike cuando Lauren se separó de ellos.

— _¿Cómo es eso?_ — preguntó Bella.

— _Ya sabes es de esas mujeres que te provocan, que no puedes dejar de mirar pero en cualquier momento si te descuidas pueden matarte, es decir ella es totalmente hermosa, agradable e inteligente pero si tiene la oportunidad de reprobarnos lo hará y se seguirá viendose perfecta._

Bella no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de su amigo, aunque en el fondo Mike podía tener algo de razón al describir a su tutora.

— ¿_Quieres estudiar en mi departamento en la tarde?_

— _¿Nosotros dos?_

— _Estará Jake en mi casa, le podría preguntar a Ang y Jess_— dijo Bella un poco complicada con la situación sabía que su amigo aun tenía sentimientos por ella y saber que rotarían juntos hasta el final de la carrera no ayudaba mucho.

— _¿Tu y Jake… las cosas entre ustedes van serias?_

— _No sé si serías es la manera de describirla, pero estamos bien juntos._

Bella notó como la mirada del chico se entristecía.

— _Mike sé que las cosas entre nosotros se han enredado un poco, lamento no poder corresponder tus sentimientos, pero me importas y rotaremos juntos durante todo lo que resta de la carrera y tenemos que apoyarnos, no podré hacer esto si no tengo a mi amigo de lado._

— _Tienes razón, necesitamos apoyarnos._

— _Lo siento._

— _Todo está bien Bells, nos vemos en la tarde entonces._

Ella le sonrió a su amigo y el corazón de este se removió un poco.

El tiempo pasó y Bella se sintió inmersa en la vorágine de su tercer año, su horario estaba colapsado, esto le había traído algunas peleas con Jake, pero al menos sus calificaciones eran bastante buenas.

Seguía juntándose con su grupo de estudio y Mike se había convertido en un gran apoyo.

Estaba feliz con la Dra Denali como tutora había aprendido tanto, para ella se había vuelto una inspiración quería ser algún día tan buena como ella.

Llevaban cinco meses de clases y Mike estaba terminando de presentar a su paciente, mientras la Dra Denali le hacía preguntas sobre el caso.

— _Mejor que la última vez Newton pero aun tienes que estudiar más_— sentenció Tanya.

Tanya estaba a punto de seguir dándoles indicaciones a sus alumnos, cuando su esposo entró en la sala de reuniones que ocupaban los docentes.

Edward entró como si fuera el dueño del mundo, miró a su esposa encantadora como siempre, estaba con sus alumnos de tercero, entre ellos Isabella Swan, Tanya le había comentado varias veces en su hogar lo mucho que se destacaba la alumna, había deslumbrado a su esposa de la misma manera que había deslumbrado a su padre, no entendía que podía tener de especial alguien tan simple como ella.

— _Edward—_ los ojos de Tanya se iluminaron al ver a su esposo.

— _Pensé que estabas desocupada_— dijo Edward, había extrañado a su esposa.

— _Estamos terminando. Chicos este es el Dr. Cullen hijo estará encargado de la unidad de cirugía, Edward ellos son Sr. Newton y las Señoritas Mallory y Swan._

— _Un gusto, nos veremos en una semana cuando comencemos con la unidad— _la vista de Edward se fue hasta Bella.

No pudo evitar nuevamente mirar sus ojos y quedarse un rato embobado, Bella tomó su mirada como un acto de intimidación y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Bella había cambiado notó Edward, se notaban los tres años de universidad ya no se veía tan niña.

El corazón de Bella comenzó a latir fuerte y su boca se secó, odiaba el efecto que tenía el Dr. Cullen en ella.

— _Bueno chicos, se pueden ir tengo que ponerme al día con mi esposo, viene llegando de un congreso, nos juntmos mañana donde siempre, recuerden sus tareas y si c__uando empiecen las clases de cirugía el Dr. Cullen se porta como un idiota solo tienen que decirme para ponerlo en su lugar_— habló Tanya y con su brazo rodeó la cintura de Edward el reaccionó haciendo lo mismo.

Los chicos abandonaron la sala de reuniones era relativamente temprano.

— _Te ha ido bien_— le dijo Bella a Mike sobre su presentación de paciente, sintiéndose más tranquila al alejarse de Edward.

— _Igual tengo que seguir estudiando_— dijo el chico un poco decepcionado, había puesto mucho empeño en su historia.

— _Pero siempre tenemos que seguir estudiando, además no puedes comparar tu presentación con la de Lauren._

Tanya había destruido completamente la presentación de Lauren, había estado nefasta.

— _Sentí pena por ella—_ agregó Bella.

— _Yo sentí vergüenza como se le ocurrió presentar algo así. Tu te luciste como siempre, la Dra. amó tu presentación, te felicitó mucho._

Bella se sonrojó, Tanya había elogiado la presentación de Bella, como en todas las anteriores presentaciones se había lucido, su tutora estaba muy contenta con su desempeño.

Se despidió de su amigo y se encaminó hacia su casa.

Cuando entró al departamento se llevó una sorpresa al encontrar a Jake arrasando con su refrigerador, el chico prácticamente vivía en el lugar solo iba a su casa un par de días para buscar ropa limpia.

— _Hey—_ saludó Bella.

— _Amor—_ dijo Jake saludándole con un beso.

— _¿Cómo te ha ido en tu examen?_ — preguntó Bella, hoy le entregaban una calificación importante.

— _Bien estoy dentro de las mejores notas_— Jake mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— _Amor estoy tan feliz por ti._

Bella se acercó a su novio y comenzó a besarlo, las cosas se empezaron a calentar y fueron a la habitación, después de hacer el amor estaban abrazados entre las sábanas.

— _¿Qué harás el viernes?_ — Jake preguntó.

— _Tengo que estudiar_— esa era la respuesta típica de Bella, él la odiaba.

— _Pero amor, no puedes hacer una excepción por ese día, unos amigos harán una fiesta. Celebraremos que nos fue bien en el examen, hace tiempo que no salimos._

— _Salimos la semana anterior—_ contestó Bella refiriéndose a la fiesta realizada en la casa de Josh, un compañero de ella.

— _Si pero no es lo mismo, tú sabes que me aburro con tus amigos, siempre que salimos se ponen a hablar de medicina y pacientes, es como si hablaran en un código extraño, la mayoría de las veces no entiendo nada. Además he intentado cambiar el tema o empezar a hablar de algo nuevo cine, música, autos, pero ellos tienen tan poca vida que no saben hablar de nada más_— Él estaba cansado de la situación, quería pasar un buen rato con sus amigos.

— _Amor, la semana que sigue tengo examen de clínica y debo aprovechar el fin de semana de estudiar. Además el lunes comienzo con mis clases de cirugía y necesito preparar los temas antes_— sobretodo si tengo a El Diablo como profesor pensó Bella, mordiendo su labio inferior.

— _Siempre es lo mismo Bells, salimos con tus amigos pero nunca con los míos._

— _Lo siento, no ha sido intencional es que simplemente me es más fácil coordinar salir con mis amigos porque tengo el mismo horarios que ellos._

— _Yo no tengo el mismo horario que tu, pero siempre logro estar e ir contigo._

— _Jake es diferente, sabes que para mí no es tan fácil, si no estudio me irá mal no soy como tu que solo tiene que leer una vez para aprender._

A Bella siempre le había fascinado la capacidad que tenía Jacob de memorizar las cosas solo le bastaba una rápida lectura para memorizar.

— _Lo siento amor, pero no puedo pero ve tú._

— _¿No te importa que vaya solo?_

— _Confío en ti Jake._

Jacob estaba dolido, sentía que Bella no le daba importancia a su relación.

— _Dormiré en mi casa hoy_— dijo él levantándose de la cama.

Bella escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras la salida de su novio y se sintió mal por como se dieron las cosas, pero es que no podían ser de otro modo Jacob tenía que entender, ella no le ponía problemas en salir con sus amigos.

Intentó quitarse los pensamientos sobre su novio y se puso a estudiar.

La semana pasó velozmente, estuvo inmersa en sus estudios y apenas vio a Jake no habían podido conversar bien desde la última pelea.

Jacob por su parte aun estaba dolido, la noche del viernes salió con sus amigos y terminó embriagándose y debido a su estado estuvo a punto de engañar a Bella con una de sus compañeras que desde hace tiempo había intentado tener suerte con él, pero tuvo un momento de lucidez que lo hizo reaccionar y decidió irse a su casa.

Él amaba a su novia pero sentía que siempre quedaba en segundo lugar, tuvo suerte esta vez de haberse detenido.

Se sentía culpable y es por eso que no habló con Bella durante el sábado, el domingo ya más repuesto fue a casa de Bella.

Jake tocó la puerta del departamento, Bella abrió la puerta a los pocos segundos. Ella vestía unos jeans desgastados, una sudadera de la universidad de Seattle y traía el cabello recogido en un moño desordenado, era el típico atuendo de estudio un domingo en la noche. Pero a Jake le pareció hermosa.

— _Jake, me sorprendiste ¿porque no usaste tu llave?_

— _Amor odio que discutamos— _dijo entrando al departamento y cerrando la puerta.

— _Yo igual._

Jake necesitaba estar con Bella, sentía que si la sostenía en sus brazos podría calmar su concienca.

— _Te necesito_— dijo antes de tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla como si se fuera la vida en eso.

Esa noche Bella se entregó a su novio y después de largas noches de estudio se durmió tranquila y feliz abrazada al hombre que amaba.

Antes de abrir los ojos Bella notó que estaba apoyada sobre el pecho de su novio, inspiro el dulce aroma de su piel, lentamente fue tomando conciencia de su entorno, cuando recordó el día que era y como el sol se colaba por la ventana, se incorporó de la cama exaltada.

— _Mierda, Jake despierta._

— _¿Qué pasa amor?_ — dijo somnoliento su novio.

— _Nos quedamos dormidos, son las 11:45, me perdí casi todas las clases de la mañana_— le explicó, mientras pensaba que si se daba prisa podría llegar a la clase de clínica.

Se ducho en tiempo express, se vistió con lo primero que encontró y corrió hacia su facultad, a pesar de que vivía muy cerca mientras cruzaba la calle notó que ya era la hora de su clase, esperaba desesperadamente que el doctor que dictaba la clase se hubiese retrasado, la mayoría llegaba un poco después de la hora convenida.

Sus esperanzas se esfumaron al no ver a ninguno de sus compañeros fuera del salón donde tenían clases, estaban todos dentro lo que significaba que el Dr. había llegado.

Bella se aceleró y se paró fuera de la puerta, miró su reloj 12:05 cinco minutos tardes no era tanto. Intentó calmar su respiración para no tener tan mal aspecto al entrar.

Cuando entró su cuerpo se contrajo al notar que el profesor que dictaba la clase era Edward Cullen, lo había olvidado, había olvidado que hoy era su primera clase de semiología quirúrgica.

Edward había notado su ausencia al comenzar la clase, para él solo habían dos posibilidades una era que no había querido ir a clase con él o que la chica hubiese tenido algún imprevisto y no pudo llegar a tiempo, la verdad no le importaba la causa del retraso de la chica, esto solo le facilitaba los planes que tenía para ella.

No pudo evitar sonreír al verla toda acalorada, con el cabello goteando y con una cara de horror al notarlo frente a la clase.

— _Srta. Swan espero que tenga un motivo importante para interrumpir mi clase_— la voz de Edwars mostraba tal desprecio que hizo estremecer a Bella.

— _Dr. Cullen, yo… lo siento—_ esta vez le fue imposible mantener la vista en alto y la bajó en seguida.

— _Lo siente… ¿De verdad? yo creo que sus padres lo sienten, sienten estar pagando un arancel carísimo para que su hija no se tomé en serio sus clases, por el aspecto que tiene me imagino que no llegó a las clases que se hicieron más temprano. Más que sentirlo debería darle vergüenza, pero como es la primera clase y no conoce mi tolerancia cero a los atrasos le daré la oportunidad de excusarse. Cuéntenos Isabella, que la retuvo hoy que viene llegando a estas horas._

Bella estaba atrapada ante la mirada del Diablo y la de sus compañeros, intentó retroceder pero se encontró con la puerta a sus espaldas, pensó en mil y una excusas que le podría dar a Edward pero todas le parecían ridículas, finalmente optó por la verdad, ya estaba condenada así que poco importaba lo que dijera, pensó.

— _Me quedé dormida _— Esta vez Bella habló serena y levantó la mirada para encontrar la de Edward y atravesarla.

El diablo tomó esto como un acto de insolencia, ningún alumno le hablaba así ni lo miraba así, menos frente a otros estudiantes.

— _Se quedó dormida, sabe es fundamental la puntualidad para ser médico en esos cinco minutos que usted llegó tarde podría haber salvado una vida ¿Esta segura de que tiene madera para ser médico? Porque no toma algo más básico como no sé… costurera. Creo que eso le iría mejor a una muchacha simple y sin gracia como usted. Ahora retírese de mi clase, la próxima vez que se quede dormida no se moleste en venir._

Las palabras de Edward fueron como una bofetada para Bella, las dijo con tanto desprecio que Bella nuevamente tuvo que esconder su mirada, lo que él no sabía es que esas palabras la habían lastimado de una manera más intima, su madre había sido modista antes de enfermar, ella siempre había estado orgullosa de su madre y Edward Cullen la había ofendido.

Bella utilizó todo su autocontrol para retirarse de la sala sin que nadie notara como las lágrimas se empezaban a acumular en sus ojos, se sentía tan impotente.

Le hubiese encantado decirle un par de cosas a el Diablo pero no podía, él tendría demasiadas oportunidades para aplastarla y ella no podía hacer nada con eso.

Salió de la sala y caminó por el pasillo, las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, no quería estar ahí solo quería ir a su casa y meterse bajo las sábanas, nunca la habían humillado tanto.

Estaba a punto de salir de la facultad cuando Tanya la interceptó.

— _¿Bella?_

— _Dra Denali—_ Tanya estaba frente a ella y no tuvo tiempo de ocultar sus lágrimas.

— _Estas llorando ¿Qué pasó?_

— _Una tontera, pero se me pasará_— Bella intentó alejarse para ir a su departamento.

— _No tú no te irás así, no te puedo dejar así_— A Bella por un momento no le pareció estar hablando con su tutora, sintió que Tanya era su amiga y que de verdad estaba preocupada por ella.

— _No se preocupe estaré bien, solo tengo que ir a mi casa._

— _¿Hay alguien en tu departamento?_

Bella negó con la cabeza.

— _Ven salgamos de acá, te invitó a almorzar, conozco un excelente lugar en la costa_— dijo tomando a la chica del brazo y llevándola hasta donde estaba estacionado su jeep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola<strong>

**Aquí**** esta el capi nuevo, ahora hubo un poco más de acción entre ellos.**

**Gracias por sus reviews y favoritos, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Saludos.**


	5. Cambio de Planes

**¿Los personajes son de S. Meyer y todo lo extra es creación mía.**

**Totalmente Prohibido**

**5. Cambio de Planes**

— _Sube, esta abierto_— dijo Tanya frente a su jeep último modelo.

Bella no sabía bien que hacer, estaba confundida ante la amabilidad de su tutora, se subió al jeep, necesitaba despejarse un rato aun tenía las emociones a flor de piel ante el encuentro del diablo.

— _Conozco un excelente restaurant que esta cerca de la costa, te encantará._

Tanya se puso en marcha y miró de vez en cuando a la muchacha, había dejado de llorar pero aun tenía los ojos vidriosos.

Sintió lastima por su alumna se veía tan desvalida, hizo un nota mental de maltratar al insensible de su marido, sabía que él era el responsable de las lágrimas de Bella, no sería la primera vez que discutiera con Edward sobre el trato hacia sus alumnos.

Estacionó fuera del restaurant que se encontraba en la costa de Seatle, Bella bajó y observó el lugar había pasado varias veces por allí, pero nunca había entrado estaba fuera de su presupuesto.

Entraron y tomaron una mesa cerca de la ventana.

— _Pide lo que quieras todo es delicioso_— Tanya recibió la carta que le ofrecía el mesero.

— _Yo… no…_

— _Bella, tranquila yo invito y si rechazas mi invitación lo tomaré como algo personal._

La chica finalmente accedió ante la insistencia de Tanya, al observarla podía sentir como si ella tratara de enmendar las acciones de Edward.

— _Me contarás lo que sucedió, entiendo si prefieres no decir nada._

Bella sentía que le debía una explicación pero más que todo, necesitaba desahogarse.

Había algo en Tanya que le inspiraba una tremenda confianza, era como la hermana mayor que le hubiese gustado tener.

Accedió ante su petición y empezó a relatar su historia, sin planificarlo comenzó a hablar de su madre, de su enfermedad, de cómo impactó en su vida y como estos acontecimientos la llevaron a donde se encontraba ahora.

Tanya escuchó atentamente y no pudo evitar conmoverse ante la historia de Bella.

Finalmente relato el encuentro con el Diablo, Tanya estaba inexpresiva escuchando.

— _Fue una tontera, la verdad, pero a mí me afecto. No se porque estoy tan sensible, quizás porque pronto será el aniversario de la muerte de Renée._

— _Hey, tranquila la culpa es de Edward, se le pasó la mano, pero créeme que lo haré pagar cuando lo vea en casa._

Un estremecimiento recorrió a Bella, lo que más quería era dejar el encuentro en el pasado y pasar desapercibida.

— _No por favor, no. Prométame que no le dirá nada, no quiero hacerme notar, por favor._

Bella había confiado en ella, pensó Tanya, lo menos que podía hacer era acceder ante las peticiones de ella.

— _Esta bien, pero sabes Edward no es tan malo._

— _Lo siento, pero no puedo estar de acuerdo con eso._

— _Es un esposo increíble, la mayoría de las veces me cuesta creer que me haya escogido a mí._

Bella notó como los ojos de su tutora se iluminaban al hablar de Edward y sintió como una sensación de calor se albergaba en su pecho que no supo como interpretar.

¿Brillarían así sus ojos al hablar de Jacob? Se preguntó.

— _Sé que no lo parece, pero en el fondo él intenta hacerles un bien. El medio en que nos desenvolvemos es hostil, somos competitivos y estamos demasiado expuestos ante nuestros pacientes, una decisión incorrecta y te demandan, hablan mal de ti o incluso hay familiares de pacietes que han agredido a médicos, si tienes problemas en tu casa o con tu pareja tienes que ser capaz de dejar eso de lado y estar nuevamente concentrado para tratar a tus pacientes._

— _Lo entiendo pero no sé si es la mejor manera de enseñarlo— _dijo Bella un poco más calmada.

— _Probablemente no lo sea, pero es la manera en que aprendió él. Conocí a Edward cuando entramos a estudiar el pregrado juntos, el primer día de clases él me contó que su padre era médico y no cualquier médico sino que el reconocido Carlisle Cullen, inmediatamente pensé que él tendría todo más fácil al ser hijo de un afamado médico, pero fue todo lo contrario no se si fue por envidia u otra cosa pero estaba segura que ser hijo de Carlisle le traería más beneficio y no sería tratado como el resto._

— _¿Y no fue así?_

— _Edward no fue tratado igual que el resto, él fue tratado peor debido a su padre él siempre tuvo que demostrar que se merecía su lugar por sus propios medios, siempre fue puesto a prueba si a nosotros nos costó a él le costó el doble, lo que les hace a sus alumnos no es ni la mitad de lo que le hicieron a él. En el fondo él cree que fue una buena manera para aprender a enfrentar las adversidades puesto que nunca se rindió y terminó graduándose con honores. Tu pasas por diferentes mentores durante toda tu formación y cada uno deja una parte suya en ti y eso te define como profesional y como docente, mis tutores siempre fueron increíbles y es por eso que cuando me ofrecieron una plaza en la universidad no dudé en tomarla era como una manera de devolver la mano, Edward tuvo docentes que siempre trataron de llevarlo al límite asi fue como el aprendió y por eso enseña así._

Bella puso atención a la explicación de Tanya pero para ella aun no había motivos suficientes para justificar el actuar de Edward, pero por otra parte ella tenía que justificarlo era su esposo.

Al final del almuerzo, Bella ya se sentía mejor el haber conversado con Tanya la hacía sentirse más liviana.

— _¿Donde vives?_

— _Cerca de la facultad pero no es necesario pasar por mi casa, tengo todo lo que necesito aquí, podemos ir al hospital directo._

— _Tómate la tarde._

— _¿Qué? Eso no es necesario._

— _Bella, en serio tómate la tarde no es un ofrecimiento que haga muy seguido. Además hoy le toca presentar a la señorita Mallory, no podrá pasar un día más en el que se excuse y no presente paciente._

Bella estuvo de acuerdo con Tanya, Lauren siempre llegaba sin pacientes o tenía alguna excusa para no presentar y ella tenía que presentar en su lugar.

— _Está bien— _dijo Bella y finalmente dándole las indicaciones de su dirección.

Ella aprovechó la tarde libre para terminar de repasar para su examen y estar con su novio.

Al día siguiente todo volvió a la normalidad y ella se preparó mentalmente para el segundo encuentro con el diablo, pero cuando llegó era otro docente el que se presentó a clase.

— _¿Dónde esta el Dr. Cullen? — _le preguntó a Angela.

— _El solo da la primera clase, es una lástima que te la perdieras fue excelente te pasaré mis apuntes, él esta encargado de las clases de cuarto._

Bella no supo definir si era alivio o desilusión escuchar que ya no tendría clases con Edward.

El último mes de rotación como Tanya de tutora comenzó, Bella siguió esforzándose al máximo, sentía un genuino aprecio por la Dra. Denali después de su almuerzo y no quería decepcionarla.

El último día de su rotación con la Dra. Denali llegó, hoy no presentarían pacientes ni revisarían temas, Tanya se reuniría con ellos individualmente y les entragaría su nota.

— _Pasa Bella—_ dijo Tanya al notarla parada fuera de su oficina.

— _Permiso doctora._

— _Bueno Bella, creo que has notado por mis comentarios que estoy muy contenta con tu pasada, tu desempeño ha sido impecable y esta es la calificación que te he puesto._

Tanyale mostró su hoja de evaluación, Bella no podía creerlo le había puesto la calificación máxima.

— _Totalmente merecida._

— _Muchas gracias doctora, para mi tenerla como tutora ha sido un honor, he aprendido mucho de verdad. Muchas gracias por todo._

— _De ahora en adelante, llámame Tanya y cualquier cosan que necesites recuerda que puedes contar conmigo._

— _Gracias._

— _Tienes un futuro brillante, estaré atenta a tus logros, sé que llegarás lejos._

Bella dejó la oficina de Tanya con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, estaba tan contenta que no aguantó llegar a la casa para contarle a su padre y luego a Jake.

Su novio la llevaría a cenar para celebrar y luego viajarían a la mañana siguiente a Forks para estar con sus padres.

Hace tiempo que Bella no había podido viajar por lo ocupada que estaba, el fin de semana fue reponedor y le dio fuerzas para comenzar con su último mes de clases, solo la rotación de cirugía y su tercer año acabaría.

La rotación de cirugía era de un mes: dos semanas de cirugía general, una semana de traumatología y una semana de urología.

Aun no sabía como los habían dividido pero Bella se imaginaba que cada uno de los miembros del grupo rotaría por separado.

La rotación de cirugía general la realizaba Dr. Carmichael, un médico que estaba a las puertas del retiro que tenía una vasta experiencia y disfrutaba enseñando a los alumnos.

La distribución de los alumnos se publicaba en uno de los paneles que había en la facultad. Bella se apresuró para poder ver donde y con quien empezaba cirugía.

Al llegar a la facultad se encontró con Carlisle Cullen, él estaba poniendo la lista de rotación.

— _Hola Bella ¿Cómo estas?_

— _Dr. Cullen bien, gracias ¿Es la lista de cirugía?_

— _Si, Edward me pidió que la colocara._

Bella se tensó al escuchar el nombre de Edward, Carlisle terminó de colocar la lista y se giró hacia Bella.

— _Se produjo un cambio de planes y tuvimos que hacer un arreglo de última hora, el Dr. Carmichael se retiró y tuvimos que pedirle a los docentes de cuarto que nos apoyaran en la última rotación. A Mike le tocó con el Dr. Emmett McCarthy, a Lauren el Dr. James Morgan y a ti te tocó con mi hijo, todos son excelentes cirujanos._

Carlisle le alejó y Bella trató de asimilar lo que seguía tendría que pasar dos semanas a cargo de Edward Cullen y sola.

Se intentó calmar y prepararse en los diez minutos que le quedaban antes de encontrarse con el Diablo, caminó hacia el hospital fue hasta el vestidor de alumnos, se puso su traje y su bata encima y fue hasta el tercer piso del hospital, la unidad de cirugía.

Preguntó en la sala de enfermería por la sala del Dr. Cullen, según lo que había averiguado el pasaba visita con los internos de cirugía, luego iba a pabellón o al policlínico dependiendo del día, había otros días que tenía turno en urgencia.

Encontró la sala y reconoció a algunos internos de séptimo.

— _Hola, Soy Bella voy en tercero ¿Esta es la sala del Dr. Cullen? — _preguntó a uno de los chicos.

— _Hola, soy Andrew él es Peter y sí, esta es la sala del Dr. Cullen, aun no ha llegado, generalmente pasa antes de irse a pabellón o al poli._

— _¿No tienen visita ahora?_

— _Las visitas son en la mañana, a esta hora solo pasa a ver si hay algún paciente nuevo o los recién operados ¿Dijiste que eras de tercero?_

— _Sí._

— _No sabíamos que el doctor tuviera alumnos de tercero— _dijo Peter.

— _Es solo por esta rotación, el Dr. Carmichael se jubiló._

— _Ohh, es una lástima era un excelente médico._

— _¿Y el Doctor es muy pesado? — _preguntó nerviosa Bella.

— A_ los alumnos de cuarto no los pesca mucho no se como será con los de tercero, solo síguelo esta atenta a lo que dice y por tu bien no preguntes nada._

En eso llegó Edward, sabía que estaría con un alumno de tercero por dos semanas pero no sabía que sería ella, no pudo evitar sentirse afortunado ante la casualidad.

Él se paró en la puerta, Peter y Andrew se pararon automáticamente frente a la primera cama, Bella hizo los mismo y se paró detrás de ellos, ella sabía como era el asunto primero los becados, luego los internos y de ahí los alumnos según curso y como ella estaba en tercero tenía que colocarse al final.

Edward no pudo evitar mirarla de pies a cabeza, estaba con un su cabello tomado y llevaba un uniforme que no favorecía en nada su cuerpo, pensó antes de reprenderse por haber pensado en el cuerpo de su alumna.

Bella sintió que esa mirada era una invitación para presentarse, se armó de valor y dijo:

— _Soy Bella Swan, alumna de tercero._

Edward escuchó la presentación de Bella, se giró y se dirigió a los chicos, ella no podía creer como la había ignorado.

Después de conversar con los internos y pedirle las novedades, Edward dejó a la sala dejando a una Bella muy confundida detrás de él.

— _¿Qué hago? — _preguntó a los internos.

— _Síguelo— _respondió Peter.

Bella se apresuró y fue tras de él, lo encontró dando algunas indicaciones y luego se fue hacia el ascensor, ella subió con él.

Edward disfrutaba la cara de confusión de la chica no tenía precio, podía sentir como sus ojos lo miraban interrogante pero él no le daría el gusto de prestarle atención, caminó hacia el policlínico.

— _Hola Lucy— _saludó a su secretaria.

— _Hola doctor ¿Qué tal el fin de semana?_

— _Bien, sin turnos disfrutando con la señora._

— _Me alegro doctor ¿y ella quien es? — _preguntó refiriéndose a Bella.

— _Mi nueva sombra._

— _Doctor no sea malo ¿Cómo te llamas?_

— _Bella Swan, alumna de tercero— _respondió Bella.

— _¿Están las fichas listas? — _preguntó Edward.

— _Si están en el box._

Edward entró a su box y cerró la puerta tras de él.

— _¿mmm debería entrar? — _preguntó Bella.

— _Sí, entré rápido antes que se enoje— _le respondió Lucy.

Edward salió violentamente con una mirada enojada.

— _Ya pues que está esperando o quiere una invitación o que la coja de la mano. Alumnos solo sirven para perder el tiempo— _dijo desde la puerta.

Estas serían unas dos semanas muy largas pensó Bella antes de entrar al box del Diablo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola Chicas<strong>

**Capi nuevo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Este capítulo esta dedicado a todas las lectoras que estudian Medicina, son varias las que me han dejado un review haciéndome saber lo identificada que se han sentido leyendo el fic.**

**Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente.**

**Saludos, Millaray.**


	6. Punto para Bella

**¿Los personajes son de S. Meyer y todo lo extra es creación mía.**

**Totalmente Prohibido**

**6. Punto para Bella**

Bella llegó confundida tras su primer día con Edward como tutor, no sabía si sentirse bien o mal por la poca atención que le prestó el Diablo.

Después de haberla retado por quedarse fuera del box, mientras atendía sus pacientes fue como si ella no existiera, encontró un cómodo lugar a espaldas de Edward, en el cual pudo observar como atendía a sus pacientes, ella estuvo tentada de preguntar varias cosas durante las casi dos horas que estuvo en el box, pero estaba paralizada y cada vez que iba a preguntar algo se acobardaba.

Estaba tan pendiente de encontrar el momento perfecto para intervenir que ni siquiera puso atención a los pacientes que se atendieron ese día con Edward, aprovechó un momento que Edward salió de la consulta para reorganizar sus pensamientos con el próximo paciente intervendría, se dijo a si misma.

Edward estaba demorando, pensó al notar que llevaba quince minutos fuera, sintió que la puerta se estaba abriendo.

— _¿Todavía sigue aquí? — _preguntó Lucy al verla apoyada en su cómodo rincón.

— _Sí, el doctor salió hace un rato._

— _El doctor se fue._

— _¿Cómo? Pensé que volvería— _dijo Bella confundida.

— _No, el terminó con sus pacientes y se fue— _Lucy explicó, sintiendo un poco de lástima por la alumna.

— _Ohh… esta bien._

Bella avergonzada tomó sus cosas y se retiró de la consulta. Salió rápidamente del hospital y llegó a su departamento.

Se recostó sobre su cama y cerró los ojos al pensar en su día, un nudo se formaba en su estómago, había tantas cosas que le hubiese gustado poder hacer diferente.

Decidió intentar dejar de lado sus pensamientos y enfocarlos en cosas más productivas, como estudiar y resolver algunas de las dudas que la habían asaltado hoy, mañana sería otro día.

Al día siguiente Bella, tomó un ligero almuerzo en la facultad y se dirigió al encuentro con el Diablo, subió hasta el piso de cirugía entró en la sala y saludó a los internos ellos le dedicaron una sonrisa.

Esta vez se aventuró al revisar algunas de las fichas de los pacientes estaba en eso cuando sorpresivamente la ficha le fue arrebatada de las manos de manera violenta.

— _Los alumnos de tercero solo revisan las fichas con autorización y supervisión de sus tutores— _dijo Edward severo.

Estaba posturno, la noche anterior en urgencia había sido horrible, tuvo llamadas cada quince minutos y su mañana no había sido mejor.

Cuando llegó a la sala vio a Bella manoseando la ficha de uno de sus pacientes y eso fue lo que colmó su paciencia. La última vez que uno de sus alumnos revisó la ficha de uno de sus pacientes sin autorización se habían perdido unos exámenes importantes.

No dudó en reprenderla por sus acciones.

Bella, lo miró asustada, nuevamente se sintió pequeña ante su presencia y su valentía la abandonó estaba sin palabras.

— _Supongo que si esta revisando la ficha del paciente es porque esta interesada en patología biliar así que porque no me cuenta cuales son las complicaciones de una colecistectomía laparoscópica._

Bella no sabía que responder esos contenidos no estaban dentro de los objetivos del tercer año, Edward lo sabía por eso preguntó.

— _No se, doctor— _dijo Bella con el tono más solemne que pudo.

— _Ahh no tiene idea y lo dice así como si nada. Sabe, mejor váyase a su casa hoy no tengo ganas de perder el tiempo con usted._

Bella no supo que decir, Edward se acercó hacia donde estaba la sacó a empujones de la sala, se encontró en el pasillo, cuando tomó conciencia de lo que estaba pasando se giró para enfrentar a Edward, sus miradas se encontrarony ella se perdió en sus ojos.

El cortó el contacto cerrando la puerta de la sala en su rostro.

Finalmente ella tomó conciencia de lo que había pasado, nunca la habían pasado a llevar tanto.

— _Uyyy ese imbécil, troglodita, hijo de puta con los ojos más verdes del mundo— _pensaba mientras caminaba por el pasillo roja de rabia.

Se detuvo al analizar esto último.

— _Genial Isabella, ahora estas preocupada del color de los ojos del diablo_— __pensó.

Se reprendió durante todo el camino hasta que llegó a la biblioteca de la facultad, estaba en uno de los computadores buscando en la base de datos algún libro que la ayudase en su pasada de cirugía.

— _Bella, que bueno encontrarte— _Tanya llegó al lado de ella.

— _Doctora Denali— _dijo Bella sorprendida, estaba un poco confundida con sus emociones en primer lugar se sentía humillada por el Diablo y en segundo aun no sabía interpretar el momento en que se quedó pensando en los ojos del esposo de su querida tutora.

— Es _Tanya, no doctora._

— _Si, Tanya ¿Cómo estas?_

— _¿Bien y tú? Es raro encontrarte a esta hora._

— _Si bueno, estoy en cirugía con el Dr. Cullen y me dio la tarde para buscar algunas cosas._

— _Mi Edward te dio tiempo para buscar algunas cosas, eso no suena como él ¿Dime la verdad te esta torturando?_

— _No…— _dijo intentando sonar convincente, no quería involucrar a Tanya.

— _¿Bella?_

— _Uff, bueno fácil no me lo esta haciendo. Pero por favor no intercedas por mí, son solo dos semanas y quiero superar esto por mi cuenta._

Tanya entendía a Bella, la hacía recordar a ella cuando estaba estudiando.

— _Esta bien, pero si necesitas que lo maltrate solo debes decírmelo._

— _Gracias._

— _Bella estaba pensando que como ahora empezaré con mis turnos en la Unidad de pacientes críticos, podrías hacer turnos voluntarios conmigo el próximo año._

— E_so sería genial— _A Bella le encantaba la idea de estar con Tanya nuevamente y allí podría aprender nuevas cosas, eso no se lo ofrecían a todos.

— _Sabía que te gustaría la idea, ya hablé con el jefe de UCI y me dijo que si te superviso no habrá problemas._

— _Muchas gracias, no sé que decir es una oportunidad increíble._

— _De nada, ya es tarde tengo que irme. Y si quieres dejar callado a Edward estudia de este libro— _Tanya tecleó el nombre de un libro de cirugía_— es su favorito, si te mandó a estudiar algo, allí saldrá._

— _Eres la mejor Tanya._

— _Lo sé, te estoy avisando por los turnos._

Bella se despidió de Tanya y fue a sacar el libro, solo había una copia disponible en la biblioteca. Tomó el libro y fue hasta una mesa, leyó todos los capítulos que tuviesen que ver con patología biliar y luego siguió con el capítulo de cirugía de urgencia, estuvo así hasta que cerraron la biblioteca.

Llegó a su casa tarde, Jake la estaba esperando pero se había quedado dormido, Bella se puso su pijama y se metió a la cama junto a su novio, totalmente agotada.

Al día siguiente cuando Bella llegó Edward ya estaba con los internos, los estaba interrogando sobre cirugía abdominal de urgencia.

Bella se sintió aliviada ese era uno de los temas que había revisado ayer.

— _Señorita Swan que bueno que se decidió a acompañarnos, aproveche de escuchar a sus compañeros, puede que aprenda algo._

Ella se colocó cerca de sus compañeros y escuchó como eran interrogados, era increíble como respondían se notaba la diferencia cuando interrogaban internos, ellos manejaban muchos más conocimientos.

Ella no participaba solo observaba su mirada se pasó por sus compañeros y luego llego a su tutor.

Edward vestía unos pantalones grises, un sweater negro que se veía bajo su bata blanca que tenía a medio abotonar. Estaba apoyado en uno de los respaldo de una cama que no tenía paciente, con los brazos cruzados, su rostro se mostraba relajado y escuchaba atentamente a los chicos, no se pudo contener para mirar con más detención a Edward, él aunque no la miraba directamente pudo sentir como ella lo recorría con la mirada estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres lo observaran, pero Bella lo puso nervioso hacía mucho tiempo que una chica lo hiciera sentir incómodo.

Finalmente no pudo más con la tensión y giró la vista hacia donde estaba ella encontrándose con sus ojos color chocolate, ella inmediatamente bajó la mirada y él se reprendió por pensar que sus ojos eran de color chocolate.

— _Entonces muchachos existen dos urgencias abdominales que no pueden diferir cuando lleguen a urgencia ¿Cuáles son?_

Los internos empezaron con sus respuestas pero ninguno pudo dar con la respuesta que quería Edward, Bella sabía cuales eran las respuestas y solo quería poder responder la pregunta, pero no quería responder sin que le preguntaran.

— _Ya se cayeron, no estudiaron del libro que les dije, ahí estaban las respuestas. Si los internos no saben tenemos que darle la oportunidad a la alumna ¿Usted sabe?_— __habló mirando a Bella.

— _Ruptura de una aneurisma de la aorta abdominal y un embarazo tubárico roto— _respondió Bella segura.

Edward la miró con detención eso estaba correcto, era avanzado para el curso que estaba Bella, estaba sorprendido.

Ella pudo notar que lo había tomado por sorpresa se pudo sentir victoriosa. ÉLno dijo nada ante su respuesta, solo se limitó a cerrar el tema.

El diablo salió de la sala y Bella caminó presurosa tras de él, llegaron hasta la consulta esta vez ella entró antes de que él la retara, se ubicó en el mismo rinconcito del primer día.

Edward se giró y vio donde se había acomodado, salió de la consulta y volvió a los pocos minutos traía una silla, la colocó junto a la suya en el escritorio, no le dijo nada a Bella pero ella entendió el mensaje y se sentó junto a él, mientras Lucy hacía entrar al primer paciente.

Él la miró de reojo, Bella acomodó su cabello y él fue invadido por un aroma a fresa que desprendió su alumna, rascó su cabeza desordenando su cabello estas semanas serían interesantes, pensó Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola<strong>

**Nuevo Capi, muchas gracias por sus reviews estoy feliz por la acogida de la historia.**

**Ojalá les haya gustado.**

**Un abrazo.**


	7. Eximida

**¿Los personajes son de S. Meyer y todo lo extra es creación mía.**

**Totalmente Prohibido**

**7. Eximida**

— _Ya pues Swan camine más rápido— _Dijo Edward mientras iba velozmente hacia la urgencia.

Bella estaba terminando su primera semana de rotación con el Diablo, ese día lo habían puesto a remplazar a un cirujano en urgencia, por lo que había andado detrás de él de un lado hacia el otro viendo pacientes, le había gustado había aprendido cosas diferentes a las que se ven en la consulta y él había estado tan ocupado que no le había puesto atención.

— _Dr. Cullen, nos avisaron de un traslado paciente de 18 años con herida penetrante abdominal, llega en diez minutos, viene inestable._

— _Llamen a pabellón._

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron al escuchar que irían a pabellón, nunca había ido a pabellón se preguntaba si podría entrar.

Edward se estaba preparando para su paciente, lo tendría que evaluar en la urgencia, estabilizarlo y subirlo a pabellón.

— _¿Crees que pueda subir a pabellón? — _preguntó Bella a uno de los internos que estaban rotando por urgencia.

— _Si quieres puedes ir a la parte de arriba donde hay asientos y un vidrio para que puedas observar la cirugía, pero no entrarás a pabellón. Generalmente entra un interno que se lava y ayuda en pabellón._

— _¿Tendré que pedirle permiso al diablo?_

— _Te aconsejo que no lo interrumpas ahora debe estar pensando en el paciente, yo no tengo que entrar a pabellón subiré contigo._

— _Gracias._

Bella miró a Edward, su rostro se había puesto serio mientras lo vestían con una pechera plástica, guantes de procedimiento y antiparras.

— _Váyase Swan, le quedan quince minutos para que termine su práctica y esto demorará un poco._

Ella no dijo nada, en realidad no tuvo tiempo de decirlo porque justo en ese instante llegó la ambulancia y todo el mundo corrió a la entrada, Edward se fijó en el chico que estaba entrando en la camilla, era joven, estaba pálido, su abdomen estaba cubierto con varios apósitos.

— _Cuénteme— _le dijo al paramédico.

— _Paciente de 18 años, encontrado en la vía pública con múltiples heridas al parecer hecha con una escopeta, presiones límites._

Bella observó como llevaban al paciente a la sala de reanimación, el equipo trabajaba de manera sincronizada, cada uno tenía su tarea, el diablo daba instrucciones que todos cumplían sin dudar, cuando estabilizaron al paciente lo subieron a pabellón.

— _Hey vamos— _dijo el interno a Bella.

Caminaron hacia la salita de observación, le llamó la atención toda la dinámica de pabellón como cada persona tenía su lugar y sus obligación, totalmente sincronizados. Contuvo el aliento cuando entró Edward al pabellón, se veía más imponente que de costumbre.

La mascarilla y el gorro ocultaban la mayor parte de su rostro sus ojos no perdían la intensidad que los caracterizaba, pensó Bella y se arrepintió inmediatamente al hacerlo.

Estaba molesta con las sensaciones que le provocaba el Diablo, la mayoría de las veces lo odiaba como nunca había odiado a nadie, pero cuando le había traído la silla en su box o cuando lo había visto interactuar con sus pacientes, despertaba sentimientos encontrados en ella que no quería explorar para no darles mayor importancia, su teoría era que si no pensaba en ellos no existirían.

Bella estaba sintiendo esa sensación extraña en este momento, Edward todo ceremonioso en su pabellón comenzó a trabajar, ella estaba totalmente inmersa en las acciones de él la manera como iba abriendo los planos del abdomen hábilmente, como al hacer una incisión fuese tan perfecta que sangrara lo mínimo.

El paciente tenía lesionado su intestino, había pólvora por todos lados.

— _Tendrán que revisar todo, esto tomará tiempo. Será mejor que baje a la urgencia ¿Te quedarás?— _dijo el interno.

— _Si, gracias por mostrarme el lugar._

— _De nada._

Bella se quedó en la sala y se volvió a concentrar en su tutor, la cirugía estaba tardando pero ella no notó la noción del tiempo, estaba inmersa en lo que estaba sucediendo en pabellón.

Habían tenido que sacar el intestino delgado completamente, repararlo y limpiarlo.

Cuando terminó la cirugía habían pasado cerca de tres horas, el turno de Edward debía de haber terminado hace dos horas.

Bella se levantó y estiró un poco su cuerpo había estado en la misma posición por mucho tiempo, pensó que si ella tenía los músculos tensos los que estaban en pabellón debían estar más adoloridas que ella.

Tomó su teléfono para ver la hora, era tarde y tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de Jake, recordó que había quedado de juntarse hace una hora con él en su departamento.

— _Mierda, por favor contesta— _dijo bajito mientras marcaba el número de su novio.

— _¿Bella?_

— _Jake, lo siento me atrasé en el hospital._

— _¿Estas bien? Dios me tenías preocupado, estaba por llamar a tu padre._

— _Todo está bien, estaré en casa en veinte minutos. Nos vemos, amor._

— _Cuídate._

Bella tomó sus cosas y se apresuró por bajar, cuando bajó vio en la sala de espera a Edward conversando con la madre del chico que había estado en pabellón, ella estaba llorando desconsolada mientras el Diablo estaba sentada junto a ella, el usaba una voz calmada para explicar como había salido la cirugía.

— _Señora su hijo salió bien de la cirugía, fue harto el trabajo pero todo terminó bien, esta ahora en la sala de recuperaciones— _empáticamente Edward puso su mano en el hombro de la señora.

— _Muchas gracias Dr. Cullen— _dijo sollozando la mujer.

— _Tranquila ya pasó la peor parte, avisaré que usted esta esperando para que le avisen las novedades._

Bella se había quedado observando desde la escalera, estaba sorprendida de la empatía que había mostrado el Diablo con la madre del paciente.

Edward se levantó y la notó de pie en la escalera.

— _Swan pensé que ya se había ido, no le han dicho que es de mala educación quedarse escuchando conversaciones ajenas._

— _Lo siento, no fue mi intención escuchar, me había quedado a ver la cirugía y ahora me voy._

— _Bien tarde se va, es peligroso a esta hora._

— _Vivo cerca no se preocupe._

¿Preocupado? Él no estaba preocupado pensó Edward, no sabía que era lo que lo había impulsado a decir esas palabras, cuando quiso corregir a su alumna ya era demasiado tarde y se había ido.

Edward rascó su cabeza desordenando sus cabellos y siguió con su trabajo aun le quedaba por escribir el protocolo de cirugía.

Bella llegó a su departamento, Jake la estaba esperando preocupado por suerte comprendió sus motivos y disfrutaron de una mañana agradable.

La semana siguiente, empezó como cualquier otra, Bella se sorprendió al notar que ya no estaba tan nerviosa al pensar que tendría que enfrentarse nuevamente a el Diablo.

Fue a sus clases durante la mañana, almorzó y luego se fue a preparar para la tarde, repasó los apuntes que tenia en su iphone antes de llegar a la sala, estaba lista para su nueva semana.

— _Hola chicos— _dijo Bella saludando a los internos de la sala.

— _Hola Bells._

— _¿Aun no llega el diablo? — _preguntó.

— _Si pasó hace un rato, creo que ya esta con pacientes en el poli._

— _Será mejor que lo alcance._

— _No estaba de buen humor, suerte._

Bella se despidió y salió rápidamente de la sala para ir al policlínico de cirugía, saludó a la secretaria y espero que el paciente que estuviese adentro saliera.

Cuando salió se apresuró en entrar, Edward le dio una mirada glacial y ella instintivamente se acomodó en su rincón, casi tres horas transcurrieron desde que ella entró y Edward no le dirigió ni una palabra, ni siquiera la miró.

Se sentía pequeña nuevamente a su lado, finalmente su jornada terminó el diablo tomó sus cosas y se fue.

Seguramente era un mal día para el doctor, pensó Bella esperando que el día siguiente fuera mejor. Pero las cosas no cambiaron durante todos los días de la semana.

Era viernes el último día en que Bella rotaría con Edward, él se había cuestionado su comportamiento con ella durante la primera semana de rotación, ella había logrado más que cualquiera de sus alumnos y eso no le gustaba, es por eso que decidió que la ignoraría durante la semana siguiente.

Fue una tarea difícil sentarse en su consulta sintiendo la mirada de Bella detrás de él.

Bella llegó y al igual que los días anteriores entró sigilosamente y se colocó en su rincón. La tarde fue lenta, demasiado para su gusto.

El terminó con sus pacientes, empezó a recoger sus cosas.

— _¿Doctor? — _dijo ella con una voz suave.

Él le respondió mirándola y alzando su ceja izquierda.

— _mmm… hoy es mi último día con usted y necesito saber de mi evaluación._

Edward la miró con detención, antes de responder.

— _¿Qué nota cree usted que se merece?_

— _No lo se… mi desempeño no ha sido malo, he sido responsable y he estudiado todos los contenidos._

— _No opino lo mismo, esta semana ha sido como si no hubiese estado presente._

— _Pero ha sido porque usted no ha tenido ni la cortesía de responder mis saludos al entrar a su consulta o ha mostrado algo de amabilidad— _Bella se estaba exasperando y comenzó a levantar la voz.

— _Le falta iniciativa, no siempre será lo que Bellita quiere y sus tutores no siempre le tomarán de la mano para enseñarle cosas, tiene que venir de usted._

Bella empezó a procesar una respuesta para lo que acababa de decir el Diablo, pero se dio cuenta de que tenía razón ella esta semana no había mostrado iniciativa, pensó que si no llamaba la atención del diablo sería mejor para ella, pero había perdido una oportunidad importante.

Cuando volvió a tener conciencia de la discusión con el diablo, el ya había dejado el box.

Ella salió enojada consigo misma y con el diablo.

Se fue directamente a su departamento, se encerró en su habitación e intentó calmarse, ahora si sus sentimientos estaban claros, odiaba a Edward Cullen con toda su alma.

El fin de semana intentó dedicárselo a si novio, pero recordaba el incidente de Edward a cada rato y sentía una sensación de vacío en el estómago.

El lunes, empezó el periodo de preparación a sus exámenes finales ya no tenía clases ni prácticas. Cuando terminó de estudiar con su grupo de estudio en la mañana, uno de sus compañeros llegó.

— _Pusieron las notas de clínica y los eximidos— _dijo acercándose a la mesa.

Solo eximían a las mejores notas, no eran muchos y Bella después de su encuentro con el diablo había desechado la posibilidad.

— _Vamos Bells, estoy segura de tu serás una de las eximidas— _dijo Angela.

— _No lo creo, después de lo de Cullen perdí las esperanzas._

Las chicas caminaron hasta donde estaban las notas, Angela buscó en la lista no se había eximido pero sus nota de presentación era muy buena.

Bella miró la lista y no pudo creer cuando vio que al lado de su nombre salía la palabra eximida, intentó enfocar mejor la vista y ver nuevamente pero era lo mismo.

— _Bella te eximiste felicitaciones— _dijo su amiga.

— _Es imposible._

Sus ojos buscaron la nota que le había puesto el diablo y no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo, Edward le había colocado la nota máxima.

— _Wow, Bella te debe haber ido muy bien en cirugía, el Diablo nunca ha puesto una nota tan alta— _dijo uno de sus compañeros que se encontraba mirando las notas.

Bella no supo que responder, solo sonrió e intentó seguir asimilando lo que había ocurrido.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola<strong>

**Lo siento muchísimo por no haber actualizado, pero es que estuve haciendo unos turnos de fin de semana y uno que otro viaje que salió, no me dio el tiempo.**

**Espero poder actualizar semanalmente de ahora en adelante.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos.**

**Saludos.**


	8. Cuarto Año

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y todo lo extra es creación mía.**

**Totalmente Prohibido**

**8. Cuarto año**

Bella iba sentada junto a su novio, mientras el conducía hacia Forks.

Era verano nuevamente, Jacob pensaba en todas las cosas que podrían hacer juntos y en que al fin tendría a su novia para el solo, Bella no podía alejar los pensamientos de lo que había sucedido en su última rotación y en esa mezcla de emociones que el Diablo despertaba en ella.

— _¿Qué sucede amor?_

— _Nada, solo pensaba._

Jacob, estiró su brazo hasta alcanzar la de ella y entrelazó sus manos. Bella lo miró y sonrió ante el gesto, era mejor intentar olvidar lo sucedido y pensar en su novio.

En Seattle Edward había sido despertado de su manera favorita por el cuerpo de su esposa y después de unas entretenidas actividades mañaneras, estaba acostado en su cama con Tanya entre sus brazos.

— _Adoro despertar así, a tu lado_ — Edward una de las cosas que más odiaba de los turnos de nohe era no poder despertar en las mañanas con su esposa.

— _Te extrañaba hace tiempo que no teníamos un fin de semana para nosotros._

Uno pensaría que al ser una pareja de médicos y que los dos trabajasen en un sistema de turnos, sería más fácil coordinar el limitado tiempo que tenían, pero no era así para los dos era difícil poder tener tiempo para ellos y ahora que Tanya estaba con sus turnos en la UCI menos era el tiempo que coincidían.

Tanya se levantó haciendo que su cuerpo desnudo despertara nuevamente el cuerpo de Edward, para él nunca sería suficiente de ella.

— _¿Donde vas?_

— _Prepararé algo de desayuno y luego el almuerzo._

— _Comamos afuera._

— _No podemos, invité a James._

James Morgan era uno de los amigos más antiguos de la pareja, habían estudiado juntos y desde un principio los tres fueron los mejores amigos, hasta que los dos se interesaron en Tanya, después de esto su relación se convirtió en una competencia de egos, donde todo estaba en juego, las notas y las chicas, finalmente Edward lo venció en todo y se quedó con la chica.

Cuando hicieron su especialidad James optó por hacerla fuera del país y no habían sabido de él hasta que se presentó al hospital donde trabajaban, había seguido cirugía igual que Edward al principio esto lo incomodó pero después de una disculpa por parte de James justificando su actuar con que era inmaduro y que estaba enamorado de Tanya, volvieron a ser los mejores amigos.

En el hospital Edward tenía dos amigos uno era James y el otro Emmett McCarty un tipo enorme que trabajaba como traumatólogo esta casado con Rosalie una enfermera de cirugía, muy simpática.

Los cinco se juntaban frecuentemente, Edward sabía que a Tanya le daba lástima que James estuviese siempre solo, pues era el único sin pareja y es por eso que lo invitaba a almorzar y a cenar con ellos.

Se levantó de la cama de mala gana fue a la ducha, para luego ayudar a su esposa.

Se vistió rápidamente y fue hasta la cocina, cuando llegó Tanya se tiró en sus brazos y lo besó apasionadamente.

— _¿y esto?_

— _Te he dicho que te amo y que eres el esposo más maravilloso del mundo._

— _No pero me quedó bastante claro anoche._

— _Acabo de hablar con Bella y me contó que se eximió por tu nota._

Edward había intentado olvidar ese detalle, la verdad no tenía claro porque lo había hecho pero al evaluar a la chica no pudo ponerle menos nota, sabía que se arrepentiría después.

— _Te dije que era buena, le pusiste la calificación máxima. Esa chica es especial._

Edward lo sabía, pero no quería recordarlo y cada vez que la nombraban una sensación extraña lo invadía, no sabía lo que era y tampoco quería averiguarlo.

— _No lo hice por ella, lo hice por ti_ — mintió para poder justificar sus acciones.

—_ Edward_…— Antes de que pudiese terminar él tomó sus labios.

James era un hombre exitoso y ahora había dejado sus rencillas atrás con Edward recuperando así a sus amigos, en especial a Tanya la única mujer que había capturado su corazón.

Cuando se enteró del compromiso entre ella y Edward decidió dejar el país, era demasiado doloroso quedarse.

Ahora ya no se enamoraba solo tenía aventuras pasajeras.

Llegó a la casa de sus amigos antes de tocar observó un poco más el hogar de ellos, se preguntó como serían las cosas si Tanya lo hubiese escogido a él.

— _Hola, pasa_— saludó Tanya.

— _Hermosa como siempre—_ James besó la mejilla de su amiga.

— _¿Coqueteando con mi esposa? _— dijo Edward acercándose.

— _¿Qué puedo decir? Sigo creyendo que tomó la decisión equivocada_— habló James entre bromas.

James siempre bromeaba respecto a Tanya, Edward de manera cortés le seguía el juego porque a pesar de lo incómodo que se sentía ante la situación él había ganado a la chica.

Tanya como buena anfitriona tenía todo preparado y a pesar de las constantes interrupciones de su marido se había lucido con el almuerzo.

Recordaron viejas hazañas en sus tiempos de universidad, era como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado.

— _James el otro día escuché a una de las enfermeras de medicina, hablando de ti, parecía que estaban en algo serio._

— _¿Rita?_

— _Si creo que ese es su nombre ¿Están saliendo?_

— _Historia antigua, Rita solo fue una semana entretenida de encuentros en la residencia._

— _No es buena idea jugar con las enfermeras, después te pasará la cuenta._

— _Pero si jamás juego con las enfermeras de cirugía solo con la de otros pisos, además ya terminé de jugar con enfermeras ahora juego con estudiantes. _

— _¿Como?_

— _Estoy saliendo con una alumna de tercero, Lauren._

— _¿Mallory? No me digas que estas saliendo con esa niñita, es un poquito tonta._

— _Pero hermosa y en la cama ufff… insaciable, no necesito que sea inteligente._

— _No puedo creer que cayeras tan bajo, no pensé que serías del tipo de médico que se acuesta con sus alumnas._

— _¿Celosa querida?_

— _No es solo que no te imaginé con alguien como ella._

— _Y que me dices de tu esposito, le puso a su alumna la nota máxima, eso si que ha dado que hablar._

— _Eso fue diferente, no trates de ver cosas donde no las hay la chica se merecía la nota_— agregó Edward.

— Bella es especial, ya la conocerás— dijo Tanya.

— _Debe serlo si dejó a mis dos amigos impresionados, ya quiero conocerla._

Algo en los ojos de James incomodaron a Edward, cambiaron de tema y concluyeron el almuerzo.

Las semanas siguieron y Edward siguió inmerso en su trabajo alternando con su matrimonio, odiaba no ver a su esposa pero habían acordado esto, mientras ella se preparaba para postular a su beca de intensivo trabajaría por turnos en la UCI para ganar algo de experiencia, ella adoraba su carrera.

Había aprovechado que Tanya estaba de turno para ir a casa de sus padres a cenar.

— _Hijo, me alegro que te decidieras a venir_— Dijo su madre abrazándolo.

Esme Cullen era una mujer hermosa, con una belleza clásica trabajaba como decoradora de interiores.

— _Si no quería cenar solo._

— _Tendremos que esperar a tu padre, llamó y dijo que estaría en media hora con nosotros._

— _¿Has sabido de Alice? Hoy me llamó pero estuve ocupado todo el día y no le pude devolver la llamada._

Alice era la hermana menor de Edward, estaba casada con Jasper, los dos eran psicólogos y vivían en Londres.

— _Si, llamaba para darte una noticia._

_— Cuéntame._

— _No lo se, creo que será mejor que te cuente ella_.

— _Madre…—_ dijo con tono de reproche.

— _Esta embarazada._

— _Eso es maravilloso, no puedo creerlo_— su hermana se había casado hace menos de un año y ahora tendría a su primer sobrino, no pudo evitar alegrarse y sentir una puntada de celos por ella.

Despues de cenar con sus padres se fue hasta su hogar, esta noche estaría solo, Tanya tenía turno durante la noche se sentó en su escritorio a revisar su email, se sorprendió al ver un correo de la NYU.

Edward leyó con detención una vez y otra vez, le informaban que había sido escogido como médico residente para realizar su especialidad allí, era un excelente centro formador el sueño de cualquiera que quisiese realizar cirugía vascular, solo tomaban a dos médicos al año, no podía rechazarlo.

El verano se pasó rápidamente para Bella, entre aprovechar el tiempo con su padre y con su novio sentía que había recién llegado y ya se tenía que ir nuevamente, abrazó a su padre antes de subir al auto de Jacob, ya llevaba dos años con él.

— _¿Qué pasa amor? — _preguntó Bella.

— _Odio que esto termine, adoro tenerte para mí todos los días._

—_Jake, lo siento sabes como es esto, pero prometo tratar de darte más tiempo._

—_Esta bien, además aun tenemos el fin de semana antes de que empiecen las clases._

Llegaron a Seattle antes de la hora de almuerzo, Bella preparó algo rápido mientras Jake subió las cosas de ella al departamento.

Él le había propuesto irse a vivir juntos durante este año y Bella no dudó en aceptarlo eso le facilitaría las cosas para pasar tiempo juntos, aunque para sus padres ellos seguirían viviendo separados.

Aprovecharon el fin de semana juntos, en otras palabras no abandonaron la habitación.

El lunes Bella se levantó más temprano de lo normal para irse a la universidad, cuando entró a su facultad tuvo una sensación de alivio, estaba nuevamente en casa aunque le encantaba Forks sentía que solo iba de visita y que Seattle era su verdadero hogar.

Fue hasta la cafetería necesitaba un café, luego se reuniría con sus compañeros e irían a la bienvenida de cuarto año.

—_¿Bella? — _Tanya la había divisado.

— _Tanya— _saludó con una sonrisa.

— _¿Cómo estuvo el verano? _Te ves genial, más repuesta.

— _Bien gracias ¿tu como va todo?_

— _Bien, tengo novedades ¿Tienes tiempo para un café?_

—_Seguro._

Las chicas se acomodaron en una de las mesas de la cafetería.

— _¿Cuéntame?_

— _Me voy a New York._

— _¿De viaje?_

— _Edward y yo nos mudamos, le ofrecieron hacer cirugía vascular en la NYU._

Bella no pudo evitar lamentar la partida de Tanya después de todo era su mentora, pero la sorpresa fue sentir la perdida de Edward.

— _Eso es genial… Debes estar feliz._

— _Lo estamos— _dijo Tanya a pesar de que no se lo había tomado de buena manera cuando Edward le contó la noticia.

— _¿Cuando se van?_

— _En un par de semanas, lamento que no podamos hacer los turnos en UCI._

— _Entiendo, no te preocupes._

— _Haré una cena en mi casa este fin de semana, como despedida, me encantaría que fueras._

— _Obvio que iré._

— _Puedes ir con tu novio, muero por conocerlo._

— _Le diré._

Tres años sin el diablo, Bella aun asimilaba la información, tampoco estaría Tanya ¿Volverían a Seattle?

El comienzo del cuarto año fue parecido al anterior, Bella compartió con sus compañeros e intercambiaron experiencias del verano, se enteró que Jessica y Mike tuvieron un noviazgo fugaz y que Lauren su compañera estuvo enredada con uno de los docentes.

La aventura de Lauren fue una de las cosas más comentadas, debido a lo tormentosa de la relación, James se había aburrido después de dos semanas y terminó con ella, Lauren no se lo tomó bien y le hizo varias escenas a James, terminando con su paciencia y enterando a todo el mundo de sus problemas.

Bella no hizo caso a los comentarios e intentó ser amable con Lauren a pesar de que era rechazada por todos, no era bien visto que una alumna estuviese con un alumno y como suele suceder en este tipo de enredos Lauren quedó peor parada que James.

El fin de semana llegó, Bella le propuso a Jake que la acompañara pero él se había comprometido por el cumpleaños de Leah, ella se había convertido en un gran apoyo para él, mientras Bella pasaba ocupada por la universidad, Leah siempre estaba ahí para él y esta noche se la debía a su amiga.

Jacob le prestó el auto a Bella y ella fue hasta la dirección que le había dado Tanya.

Estacionó frente a la entrada de la casa, era una casa hermosa pensó Bella, tomó aire y se alisó las arrugas de su sweater azul, estaba nerviosa por entrar a la casa del diablo.

Tanya le dijo que no debía llevar nada pero optó por comprar unas flores para su tutora, tocó la puerta esperando que le contestaran.

Dentro de la casa Edward hablaba con su esposa por teléfono.

— _Amor lo siento, llegaré un poco tarde, me retrasé con una urgencia._

— _No te preocupes, Emmett y Rose también vienen más tarde._

— _Gracias, estaré allí tan pronto pueda._

Edward colgó el teléfono, se sirvió una copa de vino y se acomodó en su sofá para ver el segundo tiempo del partido.

Tocaron a la puerta, Edward se levantó pensando en que era James, le abrió sin dejar de hacer contacto con su led.

— _Pasa rápido que esta por terminar el partido— _dijo sin siquiera mirar a su amigo.

Recién prestó atención a su invitado cuando escuchó.

— _Buenas noches Doctor Cullen._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola Chicas <em>**

**_Nuevo Capítulo, Disfruten._**

_**Saludos**._


	9. Un juego peligroso

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y todo lo extra es creación mía.**

**Totalmente Prohibido**

**9. Un juego Peligroso**

Edward se giró inmediatamente al darse cuenta de su error no era su amigo el que estaba parado en su puerta sino su alumna, quien había cambiado desde la última vez que la vio.

Su figura se había definido, gracias a las atenciones de su padre Bella había recuperado el peso que había perdido durante el año, su cabello estaba más largo, sus labios rosados y sus ojos inquietantes como siempre, pensó Edward.

Poco quedaba de la chica flacuchenta con cara de niña que había conocido años atrás, ahora parecía toda una mujer, eso trajo sensaciones incómodas en Edward.

No debía tener ese tipo de pensamientos, en primer lugar porque era su alumna y en segundo porque amaba a su esposa, aclaró su mente y se dispuso a atender a su invitada.

— _Swan, pase. Tanya viene con un poco de retraso._

— _Entonces quizás debería esperar en el auto o algo._

— _No sea ridícula, pase y siéntese. Allí esta la cocina por si se quiere servir algo._

— _Gracias._

Bella tomó asiento en el enorme sofá y Edward fue hasta su sillón para volver a concentrarse en el partido. Estaba tensa intentó relajarse mirando hacia la pantalla, la presencia del diablo y la situación la ponían nerviosa de manera inconsciente comenzó a morder su labio inferior.

Edward intentó concentrarse en la pantalla pero algo más poderoso lo incitaba a observar a su alumna, la encontró en una postura rígida y mordiendo su labio inferior, gesto que le pareció bastante apetecible, Bella levantó su vista y se encontró con la de él, ambos bajaron la mirada rápidamente.

Bella se comenzó a mirar la pantalla.

— _¿Le gustan los deportes?_ — preguntó Edward.

— _mmm no mucho. La verdad no los entiendo mucho._

— _Jugué basketball durante la universidad_— Edward no entendió por qué le comentó eso a Bella.

Bella no supo como responder a eso, pero pensó que le hubiese gustado conocer a Edward en esa época.

Pasaron lo siguientes minuto en silencio, hasta el termino del segundo tiempo, él aprovechó de estirar un poco su cuerpo, ella permaneció mirando concentrada la pantalla intentando ocultar lo incómoda que se sentía.

— _Voy a la cocina ¿Quieres algo?_ — preguntó Edward.

— _No, gracias._

Cuando llegó notó que Bella miraba la pantalla de manera confundida.

— _¿Empezó ya?_

— _Sí, hace un par de minutos._

— _¿Qué pasa? Te ves confundida._

— _Pensé que el partido terminaba al segundo tiempo._

— _Son cuatro tiempos, de diez minutos cada uno ¿Conoces algo de basketball?_

— _No mucho la verdad._

Edward esta vez se sentó junto a ella en el sofá y empezó a explicarle cosas generales sobre el deporte estuvieron en eso durante el tercer tiempo e inclusive en el entretiempo Bella se sintió en confianza de preguntarle cosas y aceptó una cerveza cuando se la ofreció.

El cuarto tiempo Bella estaba inmersa en el juego, entender las cosas le había abierto un mundo nuevo ahora todo tenía más sentido, para Edward fue divertido verla enfurruñarse cuando cometían faltas o cuando el arbitro cobraba algo y emocionarse ante los puntos.

Cuando el partido terminó los dos fueron vueltos a la realidad.

— _Se esta haciendo tarde, será mejor que me vaya._

— _Tanya no me perdonará si te dejo ir, ella debe estar por llegar_—sonó la puerta, Edward fue a ver quien era, esta vez era James.

— _Lo siento tuve un inconveniente en casa, recuerdas que te conté sobre la alumna_— dijo James al entrar a la casa.

Edward le hizo señas para que se detuviese y le apuntó a Bella, James la miró de pies a cabeza, le agradaba lo que veía.

— _James, la señorita Swan alumna de tercero y amiga de Tanya._

— _Encantado_— James se acercó a Bella y besó su mejilla.

El saludo fue demasiado efusivo pensó Edward, James era encantador y Bella se dio cuenta de eso.

James se olvidó de su amigo y se concentró en Bella, haciendo uso de todos sus encantos, esta situación no le gustó para nada a Edward pues se sentía pasado a llevar, no estaba acostumbrado a no ser el centro de atención.

Bella se estaba sintiendo un poco incómoda con las atenciones de James, la puerta de entrada se abrió, era Tanya, para alivio de ella.

— _Bella, me alegro que hayas venido ¿Cómo te ha tratado este par?_

— _Bien gracias._

— _¿Edward te hizo el tour?_

— _No pensé que fuera necesario, considerando que dejamos nuestra casa en unos días_— dijo Edward.

— _¿Tienen donde vivir en New York? _— preguntó James.

— _El padre de Edward tiene un departamento, esta bien ubicado llegaremos ahí mientras._

El cuarteto fue interrumpido nuevamente por el timbre, esta vez era Rosalie y Emmett.

A Bella le pareció encantadora la pareja y ellos estaban encantados con la alumna de Tanya, debido al retraso de ella tuvieron que pedir comida a domicilio.

La cena fue bastante amena, al estar en presencia de su tutora Bella se sintió más relajada además Emmett y Rosalie la hicieron sentir a gusto.

Después de la cena pasaron a la sala de estar, para seguir conversando una cosa llevo a la otra y ya era de madrugada,

Bella había pasado una noche encantadora, una de las cosas que más le había gustado era ver como Edward se había relajado con sus amigos, había conocido una parte totalmente nueva de él.

Edward se había dejado llevar y ya estaba con un par de copas de más, riendo frente a historias de cuando era estudiante y del hospital.

— _Necesito pasar al baño ¿Dónde esta?_ — preguntó Bella a Tanya.

— _Rose creo que esta ocupando el de abajo, tendrás que ir al piso de arriba._

Tanya le explicó donde estaba el baño en el piso de arriba, Bella subió rápidamente y encontró el otro cuarto de baño. Al salir y avanzar por el pasillo notó una habitación que tenía la puerta abierta, era una especie de estudio. Había una cantidad enorme de libros de medicina, revistas y publicaciones.

Ella estaba fascinada observando, en uno de los muros había muchos diplomas de los múltiples reconocimientos que Tanya y Edward habían recibido en su carrera.

Edward no la notó cuando pasó a su habitación, el idiota de James le había derramado vino en su camisa. Se cambió de manera veloz y al regresar notó la silueta de Bella en su estudio.

Ella le daba la espalda y él podía delinear cada una de sus curvas a contraluz, se giró para evitar el impulso que tenía de ir hasta donde estaba Bella y volver a encontrarse con sus ojos.

Se reprendió por los tragos demás que había tomado y por su poca sensatez.

Su motricidad estaba un poco afectada por lo que al girarse su pie chocó con una mesa que estaba en el pasillo.

Bella escuchó el ruido y se giró instintivamente, Edward estaba parado en el pasillo traía otra camisa ahora de color azul a medio abrochar, su cabello estaba más alborotado que de costumbre, sus mejillas rosadas al igual que sus labios y sus piernas se convirtieron en gelatina, Edward tenía algo increíblemente masculino que hacia sentir cosas incómodas a Bella.

Quiso inventar alguna excusa que explicase su presencia en aquel lugar, pero su mente estaba en blanco.

— _¿Se perdió Swan?_

— _Ahh… mmm… yo solo_— dijo Bella.

— _¿Qué le he dicho de balbucear?_ — Edward entró a la habitación hasta colocarse en frente de ella.

— _Iba de vuelta cuando noté la habitación, me llamaron la atención los libros y no pude evitar entrar. Lo siento_— dijo rindiéndose y contándole la verdad.

Edward olía exquisito, pensó ella al tenerlo tan cerca y él no podía quitar la vista de sus ojos.

— _No sabe que la curiosidad mató al gato._

Una ráfaga de viento entró por el ventanal que estaba abierto, haciendo que el cabello de Bella se desordenara y emanara su olor característico, fresa, Edward sintió como algo se removía en su interior y no pudo evitar llevar su mano hasta su cabellera y colocar el mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja, haciendo que ella se estremeciera.

Su cabello era lo más suave que había tocado, ella estaba inmóvil ante el frio contacto de sus dedos que rozaban su mejilla, sus manos estaban heladas pero ante el más mínimo contacto con su piel algo se incendiaba en ella.

Edward se detuvo más tiempo de lo debido en su pómulo, era una caricia pensó Bella y sintió como un calor la recorría por completo.

La distancia que los separaba era prácticamente inexistente y los dos estaban envueltos en un torbellino de emociones, sabían que se estaban dejando llevar demasiado y eso les costaría caro.

La garganta de Edward se secó, tenía que besarla, tenía que probar sus labios.

Impulsado por una atracción incontrolable, comenzó a acercarse lentamente, el mundo parecía haberse detenido para ellos, sus labios estaban a punto de hacer contacto cuando un ruido los hizo separar.

El corazón de Bella parecía que se iba a salir por su boca, no podía creer lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir, tampoco le encontraba mucho sentido, Dios como había podido ser tan tonta, no entendía que lo había llevado a estar en esta situación — ¿En que momento se había enredado todo? ¿Desde cuando Edward Cullen le provocaba mariposas en el estomago? — pensó.

— _Hey aquí estás, pensamos que te habíamos perdido princesa—_ dijo James irrumpiendo en la habitación.

James no notó a Edward hasta que entró al estudio, la mirada de él, la posición que habían tomado, los labios y mejillas sonrosados de ella, fueron todo lo que necesitó para entender que estaba interrumpiendo algo.

A Edward no le gustó nada en el brillo de los ojos de James, no estaba preocupado porque le contara a Tanya él no tenía pruebas de nada y en su defensa nada había ocurrido, lo que le preocupaba es que conociendo a su amigo le había dado la invitación perfecta para un peligroso juego.

James no sabía que tan involucrado estaba Edward con Bella pero si estaba seguro de que era importante para él y a ahora que se iba él tendría la oportunidad perfecta para estar con ella y enterarse de todo, Isabella Swan se había convertido en una interesante presa.

Los tres bajaron, Bella se sentía muy incómoda con la situación, se preguntaba si James había sospechado algo, la culpa la estaba carcomiendo por dentro, no podía mirar a Tanya a los ojos. Se excuso para irse, a pesar de la resistencia del grupo a que se fuera, en especial de James, finalmente logró convencerlos de que era tarde y la esperaban en casa.

Tanya se despidió de manera emotiva y Bella llegó a sentir nauseas a causa de la culpa, esa sería la ultima vez que vería a Tanya, antes del viaje.

Esa noche prometió, que esta sería la última vez que Edward Cullen pondría su vida de cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>Las excusas agravan la falta, espero que hayan disfrutado el capi.<strong>

**Saludos, Millaray.**


	10. Reencuentro

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y todo lo extra es creación mía.**

**Totalmente Prohibido**

**10. Reencuentro**

**Tres años después…**

Bella se miró en el espejo como por décima vez, el vestido no la convencía, recordaba que cubría más cuando se lo probó en la tienda.

Su vista fue hacia su closet, no definitivamente no tenía nada ahí que le sirviera para la ocasión.

— _Dios, estas hermosa_— dijo Jacob al entrar en la habitación.

— _No lo sé, creo que se encogió._

Jacob se acercó a ella rodeándola con sus brazos, para susurrarle en el oído nuevamente lo hermosa que estaba, Bella no tardó en reaccionar ante la cercanía de su novio.

El beso que compartieron le hizo añorar a su novio de antes , el tiempo había desgastado su relación ya cumplirían seis años juntos.

— _¿De verdad no hay nada que pueda hacer para convencerte de que me acompañes?_

— _Amor, lo siento sé que dije que te acompañaría, pero estoy súper atrasado con este proyecto_. _Además me aburriré en una fiesta con puros médicos, solo hablaran de medicina._

Bella no pudo discutir ese punto, los médicos solían ser monotemáticos, a ella tampoco le agradaba la idea de ir pero como había participado con algunos trabajos de investigación en el congreso debía ir, además casi todos los internos de último año estarían.

No podía creer que en menos de un año egresaría, había pasado todo tan rápido, tan solo dos internados más y sería libre.

Jacob había conseguido trabajo hace muy poco y le había tocado difícil al ser el nuevo.

Había esperado mucho tiempo esta oportunidad después de su egreso le había costado encontrar un trabajo estable.

Bella se separó de su novio, retocó su maquillaje tras recibir una llamada de Angela que la esperaba abajo.

— _Me pasas a buscar, verdad_ — pregunto Bella.

— _Si, me llamas._

Bajó hasta encontrarse con el auto de su amiga, se saludaron y comentaron de lo mucho que habían tenido que trabajar para el congreso, los alumnos de último año habían estado ayudando con la organización que este año había recaído en su universidad.

La fiesta se realizaba en un hotel muy elegante, el salón era enorme y la decoración era exquisita, al momento que llegaron muchos se acercaron a saludarlas.

Angela se encontró con Ben y Bella comenzó a avanzar hacia el salón donde sería la cena, saludó a varios de sus docentes.

James no pudo evitar notar a Bella cuando llegó al salón, se veía increíble.

Inmediatamente dejó lo que estaba haciendo cogió una copa de champaña y se lo llevó a la interna.

_— Necesito brindar con la mujer más hermosa del salón _— Dijo James acercándose.

— _Doctor, buenas noches_— saludó Bella respetuosamente.

_Bella que te he dicho, llámame James_.

— _Me cuesta decirle así_.

— _Estas a meses de ser mi colega, ya es momento que te acostumbres._

Bella se estaba sintiendo incómoda por los comentarios inapropiados de James cuando llegaron Emmett y Rosalie a rescatarla, ella se había acercado mucho a la pareja durante estos años.

Rosalie era la enfermera de su sala en el internado de medicina y desde ahí se habían vuelto amigas.

Con la llegada de sus amigos Bella se pudo relajar, comenzó a reír con las bromas de Emmett y la manera en que Rosalie siempre fingía estar avergonzada por las ocurrencias de su pareja.

En la entrada del hotel un volvo plateado acababa de estacionar en la entrada, Edward tomó aire y lo dejó salir lentamente.

Volver a Seattle... no pensó que le costase tanto volver y estar en su antigua casa.

Eran demasiados los recuerdos que lo invadían.

Como todo podía haber cambiado tanto, Edward al imaginar su retorno se veía regresando como un flamante cirujano vascular, pero a pesar de que eso se había concretado no podía saborear su logro tras el fracaso de su matrimonio.

La sensación de fracaso era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, pero que podía hacer, amaba a su esposa pero su traición era algo imperdonable, él no podía seguir con ella y con el corazón destrozado tuvo que ponerle fin a su matrimonio y apenas terminó su beca de cirugía vascular, se devolvió a Seattle, solo.

Miró nuevamente su mano, aun llevaba el anillo de matrimonio, se detuvo en aquel pedazo de metal se hizo consciente del contacto que tenía con su piel era como si fuese una parte de él, como si siempre hubiese estado en su dedo.

Alejó esos pensamientos, se sacó el anillo y lo dejó en la guantera. Entregó las llaves al acomodador y caminó hacia el salón donde se estaba celebrando la última noche del congreso.

Su padre le había insistido en que fuera, que le haría bien retomar las cosas, además el lunes comenzaba nuevamente con sus labores en el hospital y en la universidad, a Edward eso no le molestaba entre más ocupado estuviese mejor, lo que le incomodaba era tener que dar las explicaciones de porque Tanya no estaba a su lado.

Estaba en la puerta del salón cuando la vio, nada pudo prepararlo para aquello.

Isabella Swan en toda su expresión viéndose como toda una mujer junto a sus amigos, con el vestido más revelador del mundo, haciendo que se viera endemoniadamente sexy, esas fueron las palabra con la que pudo definir el aspecto de su antigua alumna.

Nada quedaba del aspecto de la niña que chocó con él en las escaleras hace casi siete años, su cabellera color chocolate cayendo en ondas sobre sus hombros y espalda, su cuerpo se había rellenado en los lugares adecuados y sus piernas curvilíneas que en esos zapatos parecían interminables.

Se acercó casi por inercia como un cazador a su presa, pero no contó con verse interrumpido por sus colegas y su padre que estaban ansiosos de verlo tras sus tres años de ausencia.

Estuvo a punto de devolverse tras tener que explicar que él y Tanya estaban separados, cada vez que tenía que decir esas palabras un nudo subía por su garganta, el ver a Bella de cerca fue lo único que lo impulso a no dejar el salón.

Cuando finalmente pudo sortear a la multitud, se dio cuenta que más de la mitad de la gente en el salón lo estaban mirando.

Se pasó nervioso la mano por el cabello, permitiéndose tener dos segundos de vulnerabilidad, él era Edward Cullen, médico cirujano vascular, el Diablo Cullen y nadie lo haría sentir incómodo.

Retomando su clásico aire de superioridad y confianza caminó a seguro hasta donde estaban sus amigos.

Poco a poco las miradas dejaron de estar puestas en él.

James y Emmett fueron los primeros en notarlos pero antes de que pudiesen alertar a las chicas, Edward se colocó tras de Bella.

— _Buenas noches_— saludó Edward con su voz aterciopelada.

Bella al oír esa voz no pudo evitar sentir como todo en ella se estremecía y recordar todas las sensaciones que tuvo la última vez que estuvo con el diablo, intentó componerse antes de girar y ver su rostro.

Él pendiente de las reacciones de ella, notó que el aroma de fresa lo invadía, había olvidado lo bien que olía, había olvidado casi por completo a su antigua alumna, una que otra noche había pensado en que estuvo a punto de besarla, Edward culpó al alcohol y agradeció la oportuna interrupción de James, si no el remordimiento no lo hubiese dejado, él no podría soportar engañar a Tanya.

Bella plantó sus ojos sobre los de Edward y los dos recibieron una sensación de estremecimiento como corriente eléctrica que les recorrió su columna, la mirada de Bella atrapó por completo a Edward.

— _Amigo… Que sorpresa_— Exclamo James rompiendo el momento.

— _Edward, no te esperamos_— Dijo Emmett.

Todos menos Bella se acercaron a abrazar a Edward.

— _Dr. Cullen_— dijo a modo de saludo Bella.

— _Srta. Swan_— respondió Edward tomando su mano y depositando un beso en el dorso.

Las piernas de ella se volvieron de gelatina y él notó como sus labios se habían quedado más del tiempo necesario sobre la suave piel de Bella, se reprendió por lo inapropiado de ese gesto.

Necesitaba controlarse por lo que tomó el primer trago que le ofrecieron, casi por completo.

— _¿Y Tanya vino contigo?_ — preguntó Rose.

Una puntada de remordimiento invadió a Bella y Edward sintió nuevamente el nudo en su garganta.

— _Nos separamos_— fue todo lo que pudo responder.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola<strong>

**Si lo sé... he estado mil perdida y he sido una ingrata.**

**La verdad no se porque me ha tomado tanto tiempo continuar con la historia. **

**Cuando estará el próximo capítulo no lo sé pero no dejaré esta historia inconclusa.**

**Muchas gracias por su paciencia y por todos los reviews.**

**Un abrazo, Millaray.**


	11. La Decisión

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y todo lo extra es creación mía.**

**Totalmente Prohibido**

**11. La decisión**

Sus amigos no podían creer lo que escuchaban y Bella no pudo esconder la impresión de su rostro.

¿ Qué había pasado con la pareja perfecta?

Ellos estaban muy enamorados, su mentora solo tenía ojos para Edward y él la idolatraba, pensó Bella.

James por su parte no pudo evitar sentirse a gusto con la idea, sentía que por fin todo estaba siendo como debería ser y por primera vez desde el matrimonio de sus amigos no contuvo los sentimientos que Tanya le seguía provocando.

— _¿Pero qué sucedió? _— Preguntó Emmett.

— _Buenos… una cosa llevo a la otra y se acabó_— dijo Edward tomando otra copa y tomándola nuevamente por completo.

Todos estaban en silencio, no sabían que decir. Se notaba que Edward aún estaba dolido.

— _Hey pero cambiemos esas caras, todo estará bien Tanya es una luchadora que siempre consigue lo que quiere y yo estoy en mi mejor momento con mi subespecialidad y soltero._

— _Recuerda que estas conduciendo_— dijo Carlisle quitándole la copa a su hijo.

Edward no respondió nada y le entregó la copa a su padre.

— _Carlisle, todo ha estado increíble la facultad se la lucido con este congreso._

— _Bueno ha sido un esfuerzo en conjunto, los internos han ayudado bastante_— dijo mirando a Bella— _Dra. Swan esta hermosa hoy._

Bella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada no era buena para los halagos.

— _¿Último año Srta. Swan?_ — preguntó Edward.

— _Sí_— respondió Bella sin levantar la mirada, se sentía intimidada.

— _¿Se puede saber que internados le faltan?_

— _Cirugía y medicina familiar_— respondió nerviosa, pensó que ya se había librado de Edward Cullen y justo había vuelto a una semana que ella empezara su internado de cirugía.

— _Cirugía… interesante_— Edward no pudo sentir placer ante esto, el diablo estaba de vuelta.

— _Comenzarán a servir la cena, será mejor que nos vayamos a nuestras mesas— _anunció Carlisle.

Bella se despidió del grupo y se dirigió hacia la mesa que compartiría con sus otros amigos.

— _Ohh por Dios ¿es que ha vuelto?_ — Habló Angela.

— _En gloria y majestad….pero lo más interesante es que ha vuelto soltero_— Dijo Jessica.

— _Tú estabas con ellos ¿Te enteraste de algo Bells?_ — Los ojos de sus amigos se posaron en ella.

— _No nada lo mismo que ustedes, terminó su especialidad y ha vuelto solo._

Bella seguía intrigada por lo que había sucedido con la pareja perfecta, aunque el contacto no era seguido había intercambiado mails con su antigua tutora y nada le había hecho prever esta situación.

Edward por su parte se sentía ahogado, demasiadas personas conocidas todos mirándolo intentando saber qué es lo que había sucedido, ni siquiera a su familia fue capaz de contarle toda la historia.

Recordar lo que había sucedido revolvía todo en su interior, sus últimas dos semanas habían sido las peores de su vida.

_**New York , dos semanas atrás**_

Edward había terminado el turno de noche en el hospital, estaba agotado, hoy tenía la mañana libre y pretendía ir a su departamento a descansar un poco antes de ingresar nuevamente a turno por la tarde, estaban cortos de personal y él estaba tomando más turnos de los que le correspondía.

Estaba saliendo del vestidor cuando un interno llegó desesperado a buscarlo.

— _¡Dr. Cullen!_

— _Aquí estoy,__ porque tanto grito a estas horas._

— _Doctor hubo un llamado de ambulancia, la Dra. Denali tuvo un accidente._

El mundo de Edward se vino abajo, su esposa, su vida. No podía estar pasando esto.

Corrió al servicio de urgencia pero nadie podía decirle nada.

El Dr. Abad que había sacado a Edward de turno, intentó calmarlo explicándole que la ambulancia ya venía y que por lo que sabía, habían logrado estabilizarla.

Al parecer un conductor ebrio se había estrellado contra su jeep, empujándola a ella contra un muro. El auto había quedado destruido y el otro conductor estaba en peores condiciones.

A él no le interesaba saber sobre el otro conductor, solo quería ver a su esposa y asegurarse de que estaría bien.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente, Edward estaba desesperado y todos en la urgencia lo miraban angustiado no había nada que pudiesen hacer para consolarlo.

La ambulancia llegó e inmediatamente pasaron la camilla a la sala de reanimación.

Edward gritaba que lo dejaran verla pero el guardia que era más corpulento que él lo llevó hacia una sala, él no podía estar ahí ya era suficiente presión para el equipo saber que estaban reanimando a una colega, la presencia del esposo en la sala solo agravaría las cosas.

Edward iba de un lado a otro necesitaba saber de Tanya, después de lo que parecieron horas el Dr. Abad entró a darle información.

— _Entró a punto de shockearse, ha perdido mucha sangre. Tiene una hemorragia abdominal, debe tener lesionado algún vaso, la estabilizamos y la subimos a pabellón._

— _¿Quién entrará?_

— _Wells y yo seré su ayudante._

Wells era de los mejores cirujanos vasculares y Abad no se quedaba atrás, pero él no podía quedarse encerrado.

— _Déjame entrar… por favor_— rogó Edward al borde de las lágrimas.

— _No… lo siento._

— _Déjame verla antes, entonces._

— _Edward no podemos perder tiempo, ya la están preparando yo debería estar en pabellón lavándome. Cuando tengamos novedades te avisaremos ¿Te quedarás aquí?_

— _Sí._

Edward sabía bien como eran las cosas, si era un familiar él no podía intervenir. Pero estar esperando encerrado era una mierda. Intentó contener la calma, iba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

Los minutos pasaron hasta que se cumplió una hora, luego fueron dos y su paciencia estaba al límite.

Sabía que no podía irse a meter a pabellón pero podría subir a observar en la sala de los estudiantes, era un poco morboso pero necesitaba saber cómo estaba.

El guardia ya no cuidaba la puerta, no tuvo problema en escabullirse y subir hasta los miradores como los llamaban los alumnos.

Al entrar solo encontró a los internos que estaban de turno, ninguno de sus otros colegas irían a observar la cirugía como señal de respeto. Los internos se congelaron al verlo, todos sabían quién era la persona que estaba en pabellón, hicieron intento de irse, pero él los detuvo.

—_¿ Cuéntenme en que están?_

Ninguno de los internos se atrevía a tomar la palabra, Edward volvió a insistir hasta que finalmente uno habló.

— _La paciente sufrió un trauma abdominal…_

— _Tanya… la paciente se llama Tanya_— era más que una paciente era su esposa, pensaba Edward.

— _Tanya sufrió un trauma abdominal, llegó con signos de shock hipovolémico secundario a la pérdida de sangre. Fue estabilizada en el servicio de urgencia, se pasó a pabellón. Ha perdido mucha sangre la están transfundiendo y han reparado lesiones en hígado y bazo, pero sigue perdiendo sangre su sonda folley mostró la orina teñida con sangre por lo que alguno de sus riñones está comprometido, están en eso ahora._

Edward observó cómo trabajaban tenían controlada la hemorragia en la zona alta, habían salvado su riñón pero seguía sangrando los apósitos que estaban colocados en la parte inferior seguían manchados con sangre.

Tenía otra lesión en su zona pélvica, los cirujanos comenzaron a revisar más abajo, tuvieron que ampliar la incisión, hasta llegar a su zona pélvica, tenía comprometida una vena hipogástrica que los doctores ligaron sin problemas. Aparentemente todo estaba resuelto.

Comenzaron la última revisión, retirando apósitos y buscando alguna otra posible hemorragia, Tanya estaba estable hemodinámicamente y Edward al fin podía respirar de manera tranquila.

Cuando los médicos llegaron a la parte pélvica se detuvieron un minuto antes de continuar, Edward pensó que había vuelto a sangrar, comentaron algo entre ellos que debido al vidrio no pudo oír y continuaron.

Comenzaron a cerrar y Edward finalmente se relajó.

Cuando los médicos salieron de pabellón, él los estaba esperando.

— _Hicimos todo lo que pudimos ahora solo queda esperar, puedes pasar a la sala de recuperación a verla. Nosotros iremos a hacer el protocolo._

Él agradeció a sus colegas y avanzó hacia la sala de recuperaciones, Tanya se veía tan desvalida llena de tubos, pálida, inconsciente aun.

Se acercó hacia su cama y derramó las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo por su esposa y agradeció la oportunidad de continuar teniéndola a su lado.

Se quedó junto a ella tomando su mano, hasta que fue interrumpido por sus colegas que venían a dejar el protocolo de la cirugía y a revisar como estaba evolucionando.

Todo parecía ir bien, le dijeron a Edward que debía descansar y que no se podía quedar en la sala de recuperación.

Finalmente trasladaron a Tanya a una sala de intermedio y ahí fue Edward usó sus influencias para estar junto a ella todo el rato.

Tanya empezó a evolucionar favorablemente tenía algunos minutos de conciencia, los cuales Edward aprovechaba al máximo fueron desconectándola poco a poco de los aparatos, le hacían análisis periódicos hasta que finalmente pudieron trasladarla a una sala común, algo más privada donde Edward podía estar todo el tiempo con ella.

Edward avisaba periódicamente sus avances a sus familiares, debido a que la familia de Tanya se encontraba fuera del país y Edward no quiso que su familia viajaba las cosas se veían bastante favorables para Tanya y no quería preocuparlos más, ni molestarlos más de la cuenta.

Tanya ya estaba mejor y estaba muy agradecida de estar nuevamente junto a su esposo, aún estaba adolorida y le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de ser dada de alta pero ya después de cinco días de su accidente, la nebulosa en la que había estado rodeada se comenzaba a aclarar.

Se acurrucó en su cama viendo a su increíble esposo dormir a su lado en el sillón junto a su cama, cuando debió haber sufrido pensaba Tanya.

Edward se despertó temprano cuando la enfermera entró a controlar a Tanya, anotó los valores que arrojaba la maquinita, ella ni se inmutó seguía durmiendo. Saludo a la enfermera y vio como dejaba el historial de Tanya en el respaldo de la camilla.

No había revisado nada de lo que habían puesto en su ficha y tenía curiosidad de saber la magnitud real de lo sucedido hace cinco días. Se levantó del sillón para besar a su esposa y dirigirse a la residencia, para ducharse y comenzar a retomar su vida. Esta semana era una de las últimas de su beca.

Se vistió y fue hacia la sala donde se reunían los médicos a evolucionar a sus pacientes en sus fichas electrónicas, se sentó frente a un computador, ingresó sus claves y buscó el historial de Tanya.

Se detuvo un momento antes de hacer click sobre el protocolo operatorio, las sensaciones de ese día se volvieron a alojar en él.

Abrió el protocolo y comenzó a leer, sus colegas habían hecho un trabajo impecable en pabellón, Tanya había sido muy afortunada, todo estaba en orden hasta que leyó la parte en que habían ligado sus venas hipogástricas.

"Paciente con esterilización tubaria antigua"

Edward volvió a leer esa parte, eso era imposible Tanya no estaba esterilizada, eso no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, releyó esa parte varias veces pero no entendía que había sucedido quizás sus colegas se habían confundido.

Sin pensarlo fue a ubicar a ubicar a Wells.

— _Patrick, estaba revisando el protocolo de Tanya y hay algo que no entiendo ¿Por qué pusiste paciente esterilizada? Tanya no está esterilizada._

— _Yo tampoco lo sabía pero cuando estábamos en pabellón notamos como sus trompas estaban cortadas, fue una esterilización quirúrgica de varios años atrás._

— _Pero ella jamás mencionó nada… no entiendo._

— _Acaso nunca notaste la cicatriz que tenía._

— _Ella dijo que había sido por una torsión ovárica y la resección de un quiste, nunca dijo nada._

— _Lo siento Edward, a nosotros igual nos sorprendió sabiendo que aún no tienen hijos, pero debes preguntarle a ella sus motivos._

Tanya estaba esterilizada, nunca podrían tener hijos y ahí fue cuando comprendió todo. Él porque Tanya rehuía tanto del tema de los hijos como siempre encontraba una excusa.

¿Como podía haberle hecho esto? sabiendo que para él era algo tan importante, porque no se lo dijo cuando estaban de novios y Edward le preguntó por la cicatriz. Porque dejó que las cosas avanzaran tanto, él la hubiese entendido la hubiese apoyado, pero esta traición jamás se la perdonaría.

Sus sueños de formar una familia con Tanya se desvanecieron.

Por primera vez desde el accidente fue hasta su departamento, prefería estar allí y no tener que enfrentar a Tanya aun.

A la mañana siguiente Edward, fue al hospital se reincorporó en su actividad laboral, recibió varias llamadas de Tanya, no respondió ninguna.

Cuando terminó su jornada, se sentó en la residencia tomo su cabeza entre sus manos, no sabía que hacer, sentía que algo había muerto en él, pensaba que sobre los hijos habían otras opciones, como adoptar, pero lo que más le complicaba era la traición y el motivo que había llevado a Tanya a tomar tal decisión.

Caminó desganado hacia la habitación donde estaba su esposa.

— _Amor, te he extrañado porque no has venido a verme, te llamé…_

— _Tanya, tenemos que conversar_

Edward le contó de lo que se había enterado, Tanya lo escuchó y luego le contó todo.

Le explicó que había sido antes de conocerlo, que ella siempre había tenido sus metas claras y ser madre no compatibilizaba con ellas.

Edward le preguntó si aún pensaba así y ella respondió que si.

Eso fue todo lo que Edward necesitó escuchar para dar fin a su matrimonio, terminó sus trámites con la beca dio su examen y se devolvió a Seattle solo.

Tanya quedó devastada, no podía creerlo sabía que Edward se enteraría tarde o temprano de su decisión pero jamás pensó que reaccionaría así.

_**Seattle, Actualidad**_

Edward se acercó nuevamente a la barra, pidió un whiskey y se giró para mirar a la pista de baile instintivamente buscaba algo pero no sabía lo que era. Lo reconoció al no encontrarla.

Estaba buscando a Bella.

Tanto whiskey estaba pasándole la cuenta así que salió a tomar aire, cuando la vio.

Ella iba hacia un auto que estaba estacionado en la entrada, de allí bajó un chico moreno, corpulento que la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó, esto le causó algo que no pudo describir.

Así que Bella empezaba el internado de cirugía, que buena manera de empezar con la docencia pensó Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola<strong>

**Feliz 2013!**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por continuar con la historia.**

**Nuevo capi que lo disfruten.**

**Saludos.**


End file.
